


To Love a Foreigner

by SummerArtist4Life, tatitex1



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, cute shit, lots of gay, there might be some twists here and there too ohhhhh, ya'll won't see it coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerArtist4Life/pseuds/SummerArtist4Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatitex1/pseuds/tatitex1
Summary: After falling into a portal, a young boy from the world of magic finds himself stuck in the world of heroes.This is the story of him and how he came to find his true home.





	1. First Encounter - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Gajeel: Well look who's back with another AU.  
> Erza: IT'S US, MOTHAFUCKERS!  
> Gajeel: Erza, calm yourself.   
> Erza: Never.  
> Gajeel: Well, to put it to words, we were cosplaying as Midoriya and Laxus for a school thing we did and what do you know?  
> Erza: We made a crack ship for our crack AU and we hope that you all will enjoy our twist to a weird, lovely gay story!

****Magnolia, Fiore  

“LAXUS, GET BACK HERE!!” A booming voice yelled into the empty forest as a child ran from the man, in fear and terror.

“I don’t want to be near that man...grandpa...I want grandpa,” The child, Laxus, whimpered as tears fell from his eyes, tripping every once in a while from running.

“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BRAT!!??” The voice yelled again, making Laxus run faster into the forest, not knowing where he’s going.

Bruises covered his arms and legs, scratches littered some parts of his body. He gained more as the branches of the trees hit his arms and legs, his clothes were torn a bit. Laxus looked back to see if the bad man was following him still, only to trip and fall into a never-ending abyss.

Laxus looked around him to see black, purple, and white surround him as he falls into the unknown. He screams, wishing what was happening to only be a bad dream, to wake up and run to the comfort of his grandfather, Makarov.

Then, he saw a bright yellow light that engulfed him and soon, he fell unconscious as he fell through the light and into an unknown world to him.  

* * *

  
Tokyo, Japan

Yamada and Aizawa were making their way home from their day job, which happened to be as heroes. Shota Aizawa, known to the public as the upcoming pro-hero _Eraserhead_ and Hizashi Yamada, known to the public as the very visible pro-hero _Present Mic_ , were both recent graduates of the elite U.A. Academy and were the current ages of 25.

“I’m just saying, Shota, that maybe we need to move into a more roomy apartment than our current one,” Yamada told Aizawa was they walked down a street.

“But where? It can’t be uptown. It's too expensive and there are too many people and it can’t be downtown where there’s barely any functioning needs,” Aizawa told back.

“That’s why we can- huh? What’s that?” Yamada’s eye caught something in the sky making him and Aizawa look up in the sky. 

In the distance, they saw a black portal in the sky and a figure falling from it.

“Is that a villain’s work?!” Yamada yelled.

“I don’t know but it seems that we’re about to find out. Come on!” Aizawa said before the two pro-heroes ran to the possible direct location of the falling figure.

Luckily, the falling figure crashed into a field in a park but impacted before they could even get there, leaving a questionably large crater in the ground. 

“What the hell is it?” Yamada questioned once they reached the crater. 

“A….child?” Aizawa said with confusion in his voice.

Inside of this giant hole in the park ground was a small child. It was a young boy and from the looks of it, he seemed to be around 9-years-old. He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt design, green shorts, and brown boots. The heroes only assumed that the impact made his clothes all tattered and ripped. His hair was blonde and messy with spikes sticking in every direction, which was a filthy mess, dirt dug into his scalp. His skin was brown with dirt as well and cuts and scratches covered his body.

“Where….where did he come from?” Yamada threw the question in the open as Aizawa made his way in the crater and to the unconscious boy.

“What are you doing, Aizawa?” Yamada asked him when he saw Aizawa picked the boy up into his arms.

“We can’t just leave him here. We need to find out information about him. In short, we’re taking him with us,” Aizawa explained.

“ _What happened to him?_ ” Aizawa wondered.

“Let’s get him back to the apartment,” Yamada said as the two quickly made their way to their apartment.

“Dad? Mom?” The two men heard when a child call out to them as they entered their apartment.

“Ah! Mr. Yamada and Mr. Aizawa, you’re back-oh my god!” The babysitter went to greet the two but saw the child in Aizawa’s arms.

“I’ll take care of the kid,” Aizawa took the child into a room as Yamada sent the babysitter away.

“Mom? What happened?” A young boy at the age of 9 with wild purple hair that sticks in the air, exposing his forehead and droopy purple eyes.

“It’s okay Hitoshi, we just found a kid that needed help,” Yamada told Hitoshi while ruffling his messy hair.

“Mom, am I being replaced?” the young boy began to tear up and Yamada quickly began to spaz.

“No, you’re not being replaced, Hito! Shota, help me!” Yamada shouts for his boyfriend, who groans as he places the young blonde into Hitoshi’s other bunk bed.

“Can’t even go five seconds without you calling me…” he groans quietly as he takes a better look at the boy and sees a scar over his right eye, stretching from his eyebrow all the way down his cheek.

“What the hell happened to you kid?...” Aizawa carefully examines the cheek before noticing the kid was starting to wake up.

“Ngh...where?” The kid opened his eyes to show stormy blue eyes.

“Hey kid, can you hear me?” 

“Where am I? Where’s my grandpa?” The kid questioned as he started to panic while looking around the unfamiliar room.

“Kid, calm down. I need to ask you some questions but only if you calm down,” Aizawa tried to make the kid relax but he only panicked more.

“Grandpa? Grandpa?!” The kid called out.

“I’m going to need you to calm down. I can call your grandfather, but I need you to tell me his number.” Aizawa pulls out his cellphone and was prepared to get the grandfather’s number if he knew.

“Mister, what is that?” The blonde looks at the phone with curiosity and Aizawa raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Where are you from exactly?” Aizawa asks and the kid sat up on the bed. 

“M-Magnolia…” the boy answers.

“Magnolia where?” Aizawa presses further, not recognizing the name of that town off the top of his head.

“Fiore. It’s the county.” The boy says and Aizawa was baffled for there was no country called that on Earth.

“There’s no such country or city named Magnolia, kid,” Aizawa told him.

“There is! I live in Magnolia! One of the towns in Fiore of Earthland!” The blonde child told him making Aizawa at disbelief and confusion.

“But, we are on Earth, you mean? This is Earth, not Earthland,” Aizawa told him.

“No! We have to be in Earthland! We have to!! Grandpa!!” The kid starts to cry as he was given the new information.

“Hey kid, it’s okay. Just give me your name and we’ll go from there okay?” Aizawa comforted the child with a gentle pat on the head.

“O-okay. My name is Laxus Dreyar,” Laxus told him as he wiped the tears from his eyes as best as he could.

“Okay, Laxus. My name is Shota Aizawa and right now, you’re in the country of Japan. The city is called Musutafu, near the capital of Tokyo. Currently, you’re in my son’s bedroom.” Aizawa attempts to calm the child by explaining himself.

“Y-You have a son?” Laxus was getting a little calmer and Aizawa nods.

“I believe he’s about your age. Would you like to meet him?” Aizawa asks and the young blonde nods slowly.

“Okay. Right this way.” the man leads the boy through his son’s room and back into the living room where he found his boyfriend sitting with their son on the nice velvety-like couch, stroking away at their cat.

“I see Seto came back again.” Aizawa notices the small brown cat in his son’s lap, purring as the cat.

“Cat!” Laxus pointed out as he made his way to Hitoshi and gently stroked the cat’s fur making it purr louder.

“You like him?” Hitoshi asked Laxus.

“I do! I always wanted one…” Laxus mentioned as he scratched behind Seto’s ears.

“Laxus, this is Hitoshi. Hitoshi, this is Laxus,” Aizawa introduced the two boys.

“Hey,” Laxus waves.

“Hi,” Hitoshi waves back.

“Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh?” Hitoshi asked Laxus.

“What’s Yu-Gi-Oh?” Laxus was curious, making Hitoshi gasp dramatically.

“How dare you not know what Yu-Gi-Oh is?!” Hitoshi told Laxus.

“I’m… Not from around here?” Laxus says with a slight suggestion to Aizawa for help.

“Hitoshi, Hizashi, Laxus is going to stay here for awhile until we can get him back home.” Aizawa rubs the boy’s back softly as Yamada smiles. 

“If my Shota wanted to adopt another baby, all he had to do was ask!” Yamada shouts, almost activating his quirk out of excitement.

“Hizashi, please don’t try anything.” Aizawa activates his own quirk, hair and extensive scarf rising as a result.

“Sorry… Please calm down, Shota… Baby? Honey?” Yamada attempts to get his boyfriend to calm himself and deactivate his quirk before he strained his eyes out any longer than they already are.

“Sometimes I wonder why you are my boyfriend, Hizashi,” Aizawa told him as they see the two boys by the television.

“Here, I'll show you what Yu-Gi-Oh is. You have to watch season 0 first before anything. Only then you'll understand what happens in Duel Monsters,” Hitoshi explained to Laxus as he pulled out a DVD.

“What's that?” Laxus pointed to the DVD player. 

“Oh, that's a DVD player. You see this disc? This player specifically plays DVDs,” Hitoshi said.

“We don't have those where I'm from. We have Lacrimas,” Laxus said.

“Lacrimas? What are lacrimas?” Yamada was curious as to what the boy said and what Aizawa didn't explain.

 “Hizashi, I need to talk to you.” Aizawa pulls the blonde man aside, leaving the boys to watch TV alone.

“So, what kind of quirk do you have?” Hitoshi asked and Laxus raises an eyebrow.

“What’s a quirk?” Laxus asks and once again, Hitoshi gasps dramatically.

“You don’t know what quirks are either?!” Hitoshi shouts, seeing the other boy’s distress and forcing himself to calm down, “You really aren’t from around here, are you?”

Laxus nods in response and the boys saw Aizawa and Yamada walk back towards them.

Aizawa kneels before the two boys, looking towards the young blonde, “Laxus, Hizashi and I talked and we agreed that until we can get you home, you can stay with us, but tomorrow morning, we’ll need to take you into the police station.”

“Just as a precaution,” Yamada reassures the young blonde as he nods.

“Okay. But how will I get back home to my grandpa and guild?” Laxus grabbed onto Yamada’s shirt as small tears appeared.

“Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way back to your grandpa, but I’m afraid it might take some time,” Aizawa told Laxus.

“A-alright **,”** Laxus buried himself into Yamada’s arms.

“It's okay. And hey, now that you're living with us, that makes us 5, right?” Hitoshi asks.

“That’s right.” Aizawa nods to the both of them and the two boys smile.

“Roomies!” the boys cheer.

“But first, we need to and patch you up to make sure you don’t get any infections from the injuries you have, Laxus.” Aizawa said to the boy.

“Okay.” the boy nods as he grabs a hold of Yamada’s hand and is led away.

And this was how the boy from the world of magic came to live in the world of heroes.


	2. Second Encounter - A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa reaches out for help for the young Laxus.

Musutafu, Japan 

“Alright, explain it one more time to me how you found this boy?” the officer asks again.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, not wanting to explain for the fifth time in a row how he came across the young boy now playing with the strange things on the man’s desk. It was only a few days earlier that Aizawa and Yamada, pro-heroes of the country had found the young Laxus from the supposed world of “Fairy Tail”. The hero and his boyfriend agreed that perhaps there was a logical solution as to how Laxus ended up crashing in the park those few days earlier. He meant to find All Might's cop friend, but he was out when he and Laxus had arrived. Aizawa was placed with this asshole instead.

“I already told you. I found the kid from a crater I saw him make when he crash-landed in the park. Afterward, he kept saying he’s from a town called ‘Magnolia’ in ‘Fiore’,” Aizawa was getting annoyed at this point with the officer that was making him repeat himself.

“Sir, as much as I respect you as a hero, we have to assume that the kid might’ve suffered some trauma here. I think we’re both aware that Magnolia or Fiore or whatever is not a real place.” the officer says and Laxus grips at his pants, "I'm sure he's just a lost boy that remembers something called Magnolia and that's why he thinks he's from there."

“I know that this kid is lost. I’m just trying to get him home,” Aizawa was now irritated with this officer of the law. He was getting nowhere with this guy.

“That’s what I’m saying as well, sir. Perhaps you should take it up with the chief and see if maybe we can get more solid answers out of him.” this kind of talk from the officer was making Laxus nervous as he leaned back into the chair, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying.

“Sakamoto? What’s this about exactly?” a kind, but firm voice entered the room and Aizawa recognized this officer as Naomasa Tsukauchi, a friend to his fellow hero, All Might, “Oh! Aizawa-san! I didn’t expect to see you here today. Toshinori told me that you and Present Mic were off-duty today.”

“Yeah we are, but we... Ran into some complications,” Aizawa looked over to him, referring to Laxus, clutching his pants in a nervous manner.

“I see…” Tsukauchi, being the good officer that he was, gave Laxus a smile, “Can you tell me your name?”

Aizawa gave Laxus a reassuring nod as the young boy quietly mumbles out, “L-Laxus Dreyar.”

“Laxus. Foreign. I like it.” Tsukauchi’s smile seemed genuine to the boy as he began to regulate his nervous breathing. The officer turns to his coworker and says, “I’ll take it from here.”

The kind officer led Aizawa and Laxus to his office, away from the others.

“This is new.” Aizawa states as Tsukauichi chuckles.

“I got promoted recently. It’s not much, but it beats being in one of the squares outside.” the cop goes behind his desk, “Don’t be shy. Have a seat.”

Without another word, Aizawa helped Laxus sit in one of the swivel chairs in front of the cop's desk before sitting in one himself.

“Now, what’s the situation?” Tsukauichi asked Aizawa.

“Well, Laxus here... Fell from the sky,” Aizawa put it the simplest terms possible, making Tsukauichi blink at him in confusion as if he hadn't registered it completely yet.

“What?” the cop raises an eyebrow at this explanation.

“Laxus claims he's not from this world. He doesn’t know what quirks are and hasn’t seen any of the technology we have. As far as he knows, things like cars and TV runs on ‘lacrimas’ and magic.” Aizawa briefly makes his attempt to explain.

“Is this true, Laxus?” Tsukauichi asked the young boy, who nodded in agreement.

“Uh-huh. Where I come from, we have carriages, trains and lacrimas for communication, music, transportation and a lot of other stuff too. There are markets on the streets, and most of all, magic and the wizards at the guilds and-” Laxus explained in happiness, but came to a stop, realizing that he wasn't home and there might be no way to bring him home. Tears of frustration began to form in the corner of his eyes.

Both adults noticed his anguish and Aizawa tries to console the child. Tsukauichi smiles softly, “I see… You’re a long way from home, aren’t you?”

“I-I don’t know how to get back! I-I wanna go home! Grandpa! G-Grandpa!” Laxus began to sob, unable to hold back his tears.

The officer allowed him to cry. It seemed that he needed it as he and Aizawa exchanged a look. They both knew that without knowing the full story, there was no way of getting Laxus back to the world from whence he came. Tsukauchi breaks the glare between the two of them as he reaches into a side drawer and pulls out a bright red lollipop for Laxus.

“Cheer up, kiddo. I’m sure we’ll be able to get you back somehow. I promise.” the man smiles as Laxus began to cease his wails, now turning into soft whimpers.

“T-thank you, mister officer,” Laxus messily wiped away his tears and took the lollipop into his hand, unwrapping it and eating while holding onto Aizawa’s hand.

"Please, call me Tsukauchi. Mister makes me feel old." the officer chuckles and Laxus's grip on Aizawa's hand softened, meaning that the boy felt comfortable with the cop.

“So, what can Yamada and I do for him in the meantime?” Aizawa asked Tsukauichi in regards to the situation.

“Well, to start off, we need to get him citizen papers. I can pull a few strings to get them as soon as possible,” Tsukauichi told Aizawa.

“That’s good.” Aizawa smiles, seeing Laxus cautiously lick the lollipop and seeing his eyes light up.

“I can also see if I can get some adoption papers in order for him as well.” Tsukauchi chuckles, seeing Laxus’s response to the candy, "I'm assuming that you and your boyfriend want to take care of him."

"Of course." Aizawa smiled as the boy begins to devour the sweet.

“You like the candy?” Tsukauchi watches the boy lick the red candy enjoyably.

“We don’t have this where I’m from. It’s really good,” Laxus gave a smile and put the rest in his mouth.

“It’s cherry flavored, I think.” Tsukauchi grabs his own lollipop from his drawer and pops it into his mouth, “Yup. Cherry. Want one, Aizawa?”

“No thanks, Tsukauchi. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.” Aizawa was happy just to see Laxus enjoying himself.

“Got any more of these, Mister Tsukauchi?” Laxus asked, sparkles in his eyes.

“I sure do. Here you go,” Tsukauchi gave Laxus three more;: another cherry, green apple, and grape, "And you can just call me Tsukauchi."

“Thank you, Mister Tsukauchi,” Laxus thanked as he put the three in his pocket and the cop gives up on correcting the boy.

“Good. Enjoy those. Don’t eat them all at once, okay?” the cop offers out his fist and the boy tries to cover his face at first.

“It’s just a fist bump, Laxus. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Tsukauchi smiles and Laxus slowly pulls up his own fist, bumping it against the man’s outstretched one.

“Like that?” Laxus asked in confusion.

“Just like that,” Tsukauchi smiled at the young, vibrant boy.

* * *

 

Laxus continues to lick the cherry lollipop, ready to down the next sweet in his pocket. He was already gripping the stick on the candy in his pocket. Aizawa kept his eye on the boy as they made their way down the street.

“Now, are you sure you can handle this? You don’t have to start school today.” Aizawa says and Laxus shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh. I want to go. As much as I love Seto and Tsukauchi-san and Yu-Gi-Oh, I need to get out of the house.” Laxus says, biting down on the candy till it crunched.

Months after Laxus was acknowledged as a citizen of Japan and adopted by him and Yamada, it was finally time for Laxus to go to grade school like Hitoshi. Aizawa felt that the boy still had to get used to the way their world worked, but he could see the boy's face. He was begging to escape the apartment and Aizawa can't say no to a child that voluntarily wants to attend school.

“You ready, Laxus?” Hitoshi asked him as he held on to Yamada’s right hand, Laxus holding his left.

“Uh-huh!! I can’t wait to meet new people,” Laxus was excited.

“Remember Laxus, you have to control your _‘quirk’_ , okay?” Yamada asked Laxus, putting emphasis on quirk.

Laxus nodded, understanding what he had to do. Even though he was little, he understood that if he slipped up, there was no telling what could happen to him or worse: what would happen to the family he had come to find in this strange new world.

School uniform strapped on, he throws out the lollipop stick in the nearby street garbage can and pulls out another one from his pocket, apple flavored. He sticks it in his mouth, reaching for the black headphones in his bag to pull over his ears.

Plug in, he told himself. Plug in and just forget the world around you. As long as he never mentioned about his real home and kept to his story about him being Aizawa and Yamada’s adopted son, he would be fine.

Laxus took in a breath, standing at the gate as he turned back to see Yamada waving at him, looking just like the proud parent he was. Laxus smiles back at him as Aizawa gave the motion for him to go.

Laxus walks through the school gate, seeing Hitoshi at the top of the stairs. Running right up to the front door of the school, the two boys go inside and start their day.

* * *

 

In the darkness, a ball of light glows, surrounding a figure with light. The person views a glass ball, seeing the image of the blonde boy in headphones as a dark chuckle erupts from his voice.

"Just you wait, Laxus. When you get bigger, I'll come back for you." the glass ball shatters, "And then I'll finally crush you."


	3. Third Encounter - A Familiar Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year of U.A. has begun and the former Class 1-A is gaining a new student in their ranks.

Musutafu, Japan: U.A. High School, 2017

Class 1-A had graduated to now Class 2-A. Now in their second year of high school, the students of the top hero class in the course continue their learning. All, except for one.

As any other start of the school day, the teacher sips on some juice, bags around his eyes to show how obviously exhausted he was. He pulls up an attendance sheet in his hands and observes that his students, or at least most of them, were properly seated in their seats, ready to start the day.

“As I'm sure you all know by now, Mineta Minoru was transferred out of the hero class and into the general studies class. As to why he was transferred, I’m not allowed to say." the kids gave him understanding looks, "Since there was a seat open, Principal Nedzu informed me that we will have a transfer student from another school to fill in Minoru’s spot."

Aizawa turned to the sliding do and said, "You can come in now,” but he was met with silence.

“I said, you can come in now,” Aizawa tried again, but still resulted in silence.

“Hold on,” Annoyed and too tired to deal with bullshit, Aizawa went to the door and opened it. He looked around the hall to see a teenage boy leaning against the wall next to the door. Aizawa poked this boy and caught his attention, gesturing his head to the inside of the classroom before going back in with the boy following.

The said teen had music blasting in his headphones, muting all other noises from his ears. His school shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his tie was very loose. His jacket was slightly tight as it shows off some muscle he has and his pants were baggy which was tucked into his sneakers. His blonde hair was spiked in the back that drifted upwards almost like the same style as Yamada's. His stormy blue eyes rest in a cold stare and his expression made him seem unamused, which most of reminded most of the students of how they first met their teacher. Oddly enough, the boy had a scar over his right eye, shaped just like a thunderbolt.

“Go ahead and introduce yourself,” Aizawa said.

The blonde sighs, pulling off his headphones and rested them on his neck, clicking a button that made the blasting music on ceasing its noise.

“The name’s Laxus Dreyar. I'm 16 years old and before I was transferred here, I was in a normal, non-hero course high school with boring teachers and boring students and an absolutely boring-,” Laxus says in quite a dull tone.

“Okay, that’s enough for introductions.” Aizawa interrupts Laxus's introduction. The man sips on his juice box, proceeding on finding a seat for the tall boy. Given his height, he couldn't possibly sit where Mineta had last sat. He was struggling to locate a solution before finding an empty desk behind a boy with a mop of green curls.

“There.” Aizawa points to a desk in the back, “You can sit behind Midoriya.”

“Sure…” Laxus pulls on his backpack, passing by the number of students in the similar, tidier uniforms until he saw him.

The boy sitting in the unoccupied desk in front of him was just about the same age he was. He had messy green curls, big green eyes and freckles decorated his cheeks. The boy was just about the most adorable person he had ever laid his eyes upon. Damn, the boy was so concentrated on writing in his notebook that he didn’t even notice Laxus until Aizawa shouted, “Laxus, sit down!”

The boy jumped in surprise and their eyes met, blue on green. Even though it was for a second, the two felt something different. Something warm. One could call it a spark.

Once Laxus sat in his seat, he tried to calm himself down. It was way too early for someone to be downgrading his reputation cause he locked eyes with his classmate. What was he? A hopeless romantic high school girl? Ugh.

Aizawa throws out his juice box and goes through with homeroom. Laxus thought he fell asleep at one point cause when he woke up again, the school bell was ringing for lunchtime. The instant the bell rang, a gaggle of his new classmates began to surround Laxus.

For example, there was a girl with bouncy brown hair and pink cheeks wearing a smile that never seemed to disappear.

“Hi! I’m Ochako Uraraka! Welcome to Class 2-A!” She greets.

“I’m just glad that fucking Mineta is finally gone.” Another girl with dark purple hair twirls her earlobe jacks around.

“Huh? Sorry about that, I had my headphones on,” Laxus took off his headphones to see the two girls dumbfounded by his obliviousness.

“That's okay." the pink-cheeked girl's smile did not falter in the slightest, "I'm Ochako Uraraka. Welcome to Class 2-A! Lemme introduce you to everyone! This is Deku, formerly known as Class 2-A's All Might fanboy, Izuku MidoriyaI” Ochako said and points to the boy with green curls.

“It's nice to meet you, Dreyar-san,” Izuku said with a smile that made Laxus’s heart clench.

“Same here,” Laxus says, struggling to keep his breathing in control, but he was glad to finally put names to faces.

Laxus looks over at the other students. He recognized most of them from the school’s Sports Festival the previous year. He especially remembered the bruises his brother, Hitoshi came home with the day after he fought Midoriya. That’s right! Laxus turns to the kid in front of his desk, smiling brightly and feeling his own heart beating. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“This is our class president, Tenya Iida and our in-class dark lord, Fumikage Tokoyami!” Ochako pointed to the two guys sitting near his own desk.

“It's a pleasure to meet you fellow student! Hope we have a good experience with each other in the works on becoming heroes,” Tenya said a little too loud for Laxus’s liking.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you happy, man,” Laxus rubbed his ear, tempted to put his headphones back on to block off the rest of the voices, but he didn't want to give a bad first impression. It's bad enough he transferred schools because he kept causing fights in all the other ones. If he fucked up here, his parents wouldn't be able to find another school to take him in. He sighed and decided just to deal with it. These classmates of his seemed friendly enough...

“It's a pleasure meeting you, Dreyar-san,” Tokoyami said, bowing his raven head slightly to show his respect.

“You too.” Laxus responds.

“And this is the class’s vice president, Momo Yaoyorozu.” Ochako refers to the girl in the black ponytail.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dreyar-san.” She smiles.

“Likewise.” Laxus nods.

“And the class musician, Kyoka Jirou!” Ochako giggles and the earlobe jack girl blushes.

“I-I thought I told you not to call me that!” Kyoka’s face flushed.

“Cool.” Laxus pulls a slight smirk.

“So, where did you transfer from?” A girl with pink skin and horns came up to his desk, “I’m Mina Ashido, by the way!”

“Just a regular school. Nothing too special.” The blonde answered.

“What made you want to come to U.A.?” Mina asks, resting her elbows on her desk.

“My parents work here and my brother is a second-year in the general class so, I guess getting transferred here wasn’t too hard. Still had to deal with the annoying hero course test though...” Laxus adjusts the headphones around his neck, "I guess I'm considered as one of those recommended students to get in the program."

“Oh, so you're like Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-kun. You said your parents work in the school? Are your parents heroes? Which ones?” he was surprised to see the small green-haired boy, one fanboy Izuku Midoriya, react to that comment.

“Eraserhead and Present Mic.” Laxus answers and the class reacts with shock and wonder.

“That’s so cool! You’re like Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun!” Izuku’s eyes were practically sparkling.

“I knew it. Aizawa-sensei is dating Yamada-sensei! Pay up, girls!” Kyoka chuckles and the girls giggle.

“Right as usual.” Momo kisses the girl’s cheek, causing her to flush red.

“Speaking of which, this is Shouto Todoroki, son of Endeavor, but fuck him!” Ochako giggles, pointing over at the boy with half red, half white hair in the back.

Shouto sighs, but he proceeds to introduce himself, “Thank you, Uraraka-san. Yes, my name is Shouto Todoroki. I will be looking forward to being your subordinate.”

“Me too.” Laxus says, not really paying attention anymore.

“I’m Eijirou Kirishima! Can’t wait to be able to fight with you!” a red-haired boy with sharp teeth smiles brightly, tugging onto a boy with almost platinum blonde hair, “This is Katsuki Bakugou-”

“I can introduce myself, Shitty Hair!” the blonde gives a furious shout, getting the boy’s arm off from around his neck, “I’m Katsuki Bakugou and soon, I’m gonna be number one, ya hear?! So stay out of my way!”

“Kacchan-” Midoriya tries to speak.

“Shut the fuck up, Deku! No one asked you!” Bakugou grumpily sits back down into his seat and Kirishima laughs.

“That’s Katsuki for ya!” Kirishima chuckles and the blonde’s face almost looks like he is about to explode.

“No one asked you either!” Laxus did notice the slight tinge of red in the boy’s cheeks, but he decided not to say anything.

“The name’s Denki Kaminari, soon-to-be hero, womanizer-” a yellow-haired boy with a stripe of black lightning in his hair was cut off by the cheeky laughter of Jirou.

“You wish.” she laughs and Kaminari’s pride was crushed.

“Come on, Jirou!” He began to cry anime tears and Laxus gave a light smirk.

“I’m Hanta Sero! Sure can’t wait to start working with you!” a normal-looking kid with slightly angular elbows against his uniform jacket smiles.

“I am Mezou Shouji. I hope we will work together well.” the tallest boy in the class with multiple arms and a mask over his mouth and nose nods.

“My name is Rikido Sato! This is Koji Koda. He doesn’t talk much, but believe me, he is literally the nicest person in class.” a beefy boy with big lips smiles, also sitting next to a boy with a misshapen face, but he waved at Laxus so nicely.

“I am Yuuga Aoyama, but you can call me Yuuga, mon cher.” a boy with blonde locks and purple eyes winks and Laxus remembered one of his old friends from Fairy Tail.

“My name is Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsuyu, ribbit.” a girl with long green hair and big eyes smiles at him, displaying a perfect poker face.

He couldn’t read her face one bit, but she seemed as friendly as everyone else. Well, with the exception of the explosive one.

“My name is Tooru Hagakure! Welcome to our class, Laxus!” he hears a girl giggle, but all he saw were floating clothes of the girl’s uniform.

“Uh…” Laxus questions and the girl begins to spaz.

“Sorry! I wish I could turn it off, but I can’t!” If Hagakure were visible, she would be blushing.

"That's cool..." Laxus's eye twitched slightly, uncomfortable with a girl that just looked like floating clothes, a _ghost_?

“My name is Mashirao Ojiro. Hope we can get along.” another normal-looking boy with a beefy tail coming out of his tail bone smiles, waving for a moment.

“So, Dreyar-san, what is your quirk exactly?” Midoriya meekly asks.

Laxus was about to answer when he hear a whistle outside, signalling that the hero classes had begun. Looking out the window of their classroom, the students observed their homeroom teacher waving his arm, shouting, "Get your gym uniforms on and report to the track field!"

The blonde smirked in anticipation, turning to Izuku, “I suppose you’re about to find out, aren’t cha?”


	4. Fourth Encounter - A Test... Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and his new classmates prepare themselves for the first test of the year.

Musutafu, Japan: U.A. High School, Class 2-A's First Period 

“Do you guys have hero outfits already?” Laxus was curious.

“Yeah, when you’re accepted into the hero course, you are given a form to fill out so the seniors in the design course can create it. Since you're a transfer student, you probably have to talk to the principal about that,” Kirishima explained to Laxus, the blonde nodding his head to the information.

“I see. Where can I get the gym uniform since I just entered today? Dad kinda only gave me the school uniform and neglected to tell me the rest.” Laxus sighs and the redhead gives him a smile.

“There’s always extras in the locker rooms. We can show ya!” Kirishima chuckles, following the rest of the male students into the boy's locker room.

Once inside, Laxus found a locker labeled with his last name on it and inside was a spare gym uniform, but it was way too small for his large frame. He groans out of annoyance but decides to start changing out of his school uniform anyway.

“Yo, Laxus! I've gotta to ask- what’s your quirk?” Denki asked the blonde who was barely his school uniform off.

“Lightning,” Laxus simply said.

“Woah! Are you serious?!” Denki was thrilled.

“Yeah. I can manifest lightning from my hands and all over my body, but I can only shoot it out from my hands. If I use too much lightning at one time, the tendons throughout my body will spasm and it will make my body unable to function.” Laxus explained as yellow lightning surrounded him in wisps.

“That is so manly!” Kirishima complemented as Izuku walked up to Laxus with a gym uniform.

"Almost sounds like a boot-legged version of droopy eyes." Katsuki chuckled.

"Hey!" Denki shouts.

“Here you go, Dreyar-san,” Izuku gave Laxus the uniform, "I noticed that the one in your locker was too small, so I looked around and found another one. I hope it fits."

“Thanks, Midoriya,” Laxus smiles, taking the clothes and pulled off the rest of his school uniform, stripping to his boxers.

“Dude! You’re ripped as fuck! That's so manly!” Kirishima shouted excitedly at Laxus, making the blonde look at the redhead to see practically all the boys look at his naked torso. Laxus wouldn't brag, but he had a nice rack, prominent 6-pack, tight on his arms, thighs, and legs equally.

“I work out,” Laxus simply said as he put on the uniform. Turns out the shirt didn't fit, even if it was the largest size at his disposal. He decides to ignore it and pull on a tank top, showing off his neck and collarbone.

“Damn, what do you do to get those kinds of muscles?” Denki _needed_ to know.

“Uh, just some simple reps, the usual stuff. Push-ups, sit-ups, jogging and some squats. It's not that big of a deal. Just the normal morning routine,” Laxus listed as he walked out of the lockers and into the field.

"Basically, whatever I tell you to do, but you don't do anyway." Kirishima chuckles and Denki gasps.

"Hey!" Denki plays offended as some of the boys chuckle in response.

* * *

 

“I hope you all know what time it is.” Aizawa holds up a clipboard, displaying all their names from one to twenty up on a screen.

The board standing in the field listed who was first in the class for quirks based on their tests in their previous year. So far, Momo Yaoyorozu is first and Izuku Midoriya is last. Laxus was placed in nineteenth place, where Mineta last was, but this could easily change throughout the course of these next few hours.

“What exactly are we doing?” Laxus was confused.

“Placement tests. I want you all to do what you did at the beginning of last year. Show me how you’ve improved!” Aizawa orders and the tests begin with the run first.

“Alright. Iida, Bakugou! Up front! Show Dreyar what to do.” Aizawa shouts and the class president and the angry blonde walk up to the small stretch of track.

“Ready?” Aizawa holds up his stopwatch, seeing the boys go into their individual ready stances, “Go!"

In that instant, Tenya speeds down the track, his engines blaring. Bakugou trails behind, his explosions propelling him far through the air. Once they crossed the designated finish line, Aizawa times them in. Tenya came in at around 8.35 seconds and Bakugou 13.4 seconds, both slightly faster than they were last year.

“Ah, I get it. It's to test your abilities the best you can,” Laxus said as he finally understood how it's done.

“Get it now, Laxus?” Aizawa asked Laxus, "Shouldn't be too hard."

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Am I paired up with anyone?” Laxus asks, not dealing with his father's bullshit at the moment.

“I suppose you can go with Aoyama,” Aizawa says and Laxus saw the French boy wink at him.

Laxus felt a chill go up against his spine at the sight, so he decided to keep his focus on the other students. It would be useful to get to know how his classmates' quirks. It was then that he noticed that Midoriya and Ochako were up. Ochako taps on her shoes as Midoriya stretches his arms and legs.

“Hey, Kaminari? What are Ochako’s and Midoriya’s quirks?” Laxus was curious.

“Oh. Well, Ochako’s is called Zero Gravity. Basically, anything she touches stop going against the rules of gravity and float. Midoriya's is… Well, we don't really know. We just know he has to have one. I mean, during the entrance exam, he took down a giant ass zero-point robot with a single punch! Guy broke both of his legs and an arm to do it, but he’s mad strong.” Denki says to him as Aizawa begins their test.

Ochako jumps in intervals, a little higher than a normal person’s, but he blamed that to her quirk. Midoriya, however, jumped up, surging all the power and must into his legs, propelling him far from the ground to begin his sprint. Laxus himself wasn’t sure what his quirk was either. It was quite curious. Power boost? Strength enhancer? All he knew that this quirk was similar to All Might’s very own. Almost too similar…

“Hmm... Curious indeed…” Laxus murmured to himself.

“Did you say something, Laxus?” Momo asked the blonde boy.

“No, I was just thinking…” Laxus covered his mouth with his elbow resting in his open palm as he continued to think.

‘ _Midoriya's quirk certainly is something. Did All Might have a secret child? Was it Midoriya? Who knows and it looks like Midoriya is only hiding it_ ,’ Laxus thought.

“Thinking that Midoriya is All Might’s secret child?” his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Shouto Todoroki.

“How-” Laxus saw the boy look towards Midoriya.

“I thought so when I first saw his quirk too. He is not though. He told me himself and I know Izuku. He’s not the type to lie for no reason.” Shouto smiles, seeing the boy getting his back packed by Ochako and seeing him accidentally float in the air slightly.

The pairs continue to go until Laxus and Aoyama had to present themselves, readying themselves for the run. Aoyama turns his back on the track and Laxus stretched his arms. He felt the eyes of his classmates on him. It was only a test of speed amongst the already potential hero class. No pressure.

The instant Aizawa clicks off the stopwatch, Aoyama propels forward, the laser from his stomach, shooting him through the track in an instant. Laxus charged his lightning, using this to propel him forward through the air, landing on his feet at the end.

“Aoyama, 14.6 seconds. Work on having your quirk go in one consecutive line. Dreyar, 9.2 seconds. Not bad for a first try, but you weren't giving it your all. However, this will put you in sixth, right behind Todoroki.” Aizawa says, fixing the leaderboard to show the new class scores.

“9.2 seconds, eh? Damn... Thought I was faster,” Laxus said.

“ _Probably faster than anyone back at the guild_ ,” Laxus smiles at the thought.

“Dreyar-san?” Laxus was once again snapped from his thoughts, but this time, there stood Midoriya, bright-eyed and sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Yeah? Comé va?” Laxus asked.

“What?” Midoriya was confused.

“Sorry, I meant what’s up. I mix my Japanese with my Italian.” Laxus sheepishly said, brushing a hand on the back of his head.

“You understand Italian?” Midoriya was impressed, smiling as he gripped at the towel around his neck.

“Yeah, I play too much Assassin’s Creed…” Laxus says and Midoriya smiles.

“It’s okay. I write up too much about heroes…” Midoriya has a slight blush on his face, making Laxus’s heart skip a beat.

“I-It’s alright, Midoriya... Plus, I’m actually self-taught in Italian. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it,” Laxus said with a small smile on his face, "So, what’s next on the placement test, Izuku?” Laxus asked.

The green-eyed boy looked surprised, almost wide-eyed in chock, “You called me Izuku.”

Laxus realized what he said and felt his face heating up, “U-Um, I meant…”

His first day there and he already insulted his classmate! Laxus was forced to learn over the years that most people refer to each other by their last name unless they had known each other for a long time like Midoriya and Bakugou. 

“No, no! It’s fine! You can call me Izuku… As long as I get to call you Laxus.” Izuku smiles and Laxus felt his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“Okay…” Laxus nods, seeing the other boy's flash a rosy pink, causing his own face to heat up in response.

And that with that, Laxus Dreyar and Izuku Midoriya became acquaintances.

* * *

 

Eventually, Aizawa tallied up their scores in the placement tests and the ranks by quirk came to be:

  1. Momo Yaoyorozu
  2. Shouto Todoroki
  3. Katsuki Bakugou
  4. Tenya Iida
  5. Fumikage Tokoyami
  6. Laxus Dreyar
  7. Mezou Shouji
  8. Eijirou Kirishima
  9. Mashirao Ojiro
  10. Izuku Midoriya
  11. Mina Ashido
  12. Ochako Uraraka
  13. Rikidou Satou
  14. Tsuyu Asui
  15. Yuuga Aoyama
  16. Hanta Sero
  17. Denki Kaminari
  18. Koji Koda
  19. Kyouka Jirou
  20. Tooru Hagakure



 

Laxus was determined to rise higher. He totally wasn't doing it to get someone's attention. Totally not. Totally.


	5. Fifth Encounter - Unfamiliar Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus planned on staying in the dorms when an unfortunate incident brought him to someone's rescue.

“Hey, Dreyar-san!” Laxus looked up to see Denki and Kirishima at his doorway. Denki was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans, and his mix-matched animal-printed socks. Standing next to the blonde was Kirishima, wearing a tank top as red as his hair with black jeans and socks.

“What?” Laxus was slightly annoyed his alone time was disrupted. His black long sleeve undershirt reached his palms with a dark yellow shirt over and dark green jeans.

“We’re going out to the mall. Wanna join?” Kirishima asked.

“Who’s going?” Laxus asks, maybe a little curious.

“Well, there’s me, Denki, Mina, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya too. I did ask Bakugou, but he slammed the door in my face and said to fuck off,” Kirishima chuckles at his last comment, making Laxus perk up at the name of the green-haired hero-in-training, but he hates being outside his room when he didn’t have to, especially if it meant he had to socialize.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’d rather stay here with my music,” Laxus waved off.

“You sure man?” Kaminari asked.

“Go on without me,” Laxus laid back down with his headphones on, listening to music from his CD player.

“He’s a lost cause,” Kaminari shrugged and the two boys walked away from Laxus’s room.

Laxus layed there listening to the band, RED, in complete silence not hearing his ‘friends’ leave the building and onward to the mall.

* * *

 

The group were having a blast at the arcade, however, it was not as entertaining for Izuku and Todoroki. They didn’t really have any good experience with video games so, they stayed on the sidelines watching as their classmates duked it out over a virtual reality.

“You guys don’t really play video games, do you?” Mina asked the two boys after winning a round against Kaminari.

“I didn’t really play video games much as a kid,” Izuku nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “Kinda had my head wrapped around hero study than anything else…”

“I don’t play any games,” Todoroki said, “Too busy.”

“You guys suck,” Kaminari whined.

“Man, I’m getting hungry. What are we going to eat?” Kirishima said while looking at his friends.

“We should get a balanced meal for the rest of our trip! After all, it is time for a balanced lunch!” Tenya said while making his famous hand gestures.

“Nah... I’m in the mood for some fast food!” Uraraka said with a smile on her face. 

“But who’s going to get the food? Shall we send some of our legions to retrieve it?” Tokoyami asked the group.

“I vote for Deku and Todoroki since they aren’t doing anything much,” Uraraka voted.

“Good idea! Midoriya, Todoroki, you two are in charge of lunch duty!!” Mina excitedly said.

“Sure, but who’s going to pay and what are we going to eat?” Todoroki asked.

“Well, we can all pitch in and get some, I dunno... WacDonalds?” Kirishima suggested.

“I’m down with that!” Mina said, thrusting a fist into the air.

“Fine, everyone pitch in some cash and we’ll get it,” Todoroki said as the group handed some money to them and the two made their way out of the arcade.

“We may be the ones getting the food, but it’s nice, isn’t it, Shou-chan?” Izuku asked Todoroki with a pure smile on his face, making Todoroki blush slightly.

“Yeah, its nice,” Todoroki responds, trying to hide his slightly flushed face from the other boy.

“That’s good,” Izuku looked around to find the fast food restaurant, “It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to hang out by ourselves!”

“Yeah… It has…” Todoroki felt his heartbeat, but he had to keep it together. 

It was not time yet.

* * *

 

Together, Izuku and Todoroki scavenged the mall’s food court and was able to gather some snacks for their friends, along with their lunch purchases from WacDonalds.

“This should be more than enough, I think…” Izuku chuckles as he holds up a bag of junk food.

“It seems to be so.” Todoroki was also carrying his load of bags, a little more than Izuku’s own.

“I can carry a few of those too, you know.” Izuku says and Todoroki gives him a soft smile.

“No, it’s alright. I can handle it, Izuku.” Todoroki smiles and Izuku feels a tinge of warmth in his cheeks.

There was no question that the young Midoriya had harbored a small crush on his classmate. He was good-looking, had an unbelievably strong quirk and his resolve was impenetrable. Sure, there were bumps in the road, but they had come a long way since the day they first met. They were good friends, good enough to refer to each other by their first name. 

“So, Izuku… I wanted to ask you something.” Todoroki suddenly asks. 

“Yes?” Izuku responds. 

“I was wondering if maybe we could-” a sudden squeal had interrupted him as several teenage girls began surrounding Todoroki.

Izuku didn’t remember what had just happened, but he did hear the screams of girls shouting about finally meeting the ‘ice cold prince’ Shouto Todoroki in person. Knowing his friend, he most likely got swept away and unfortunately, was not able to help him at all. Izuku sighs, sitting up from the mall floor and began to pick up the fallen snacks.

“Poor Shou-chan…” Izuku sighs.

“Do you need help, sir?” he heard the voice of a random samaritan and Izuku smiled.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got it.” Izuku watches as the stranger helps him with recovering the food. Once he was able to gather everything again, he smiled, “Thanks for helping.”

“No worries!” he felts an arm slung around his shoulders and his eyes widened, feeling a cold, scarred hand slither around his throat and gripping with all but one finger.

He knew this hand. He knew exactly what this situation was like. This was not the first time this had happened. 

Shakily, he turned his eyes to meet the blood red glow of his attacker: Tomura Shigaraki.

* * *

 

“God fucking damn it… Can’t believe my headphones practically killed themselves...” Laxus muttered in utter annoyance.

The angsty blonde was suffering from withdrawals. With his headphones busted from the accidental use of his power, he angrily walked into the mall, looking for the music store to buy a new set of headphones, and possibly more music for his player. He found one of the fast food restaurants and made his way inside, immediately going for the alternative and classic rock section.

“No way- They have the new Starset album! This, I gotta get,” Laxus told himself, taking the album, and continued browsing for more. 

Once he had the albums he wanted and the headphones he needed and paid, he made his way out of the store until a familiar scent hit his nose. The smell of green tea and mint passed along with a familiar green-haired person.

“Izuku…?” Laxus muttered as he saw him walking away with a strange person that walked closely beside him. Laxus was confused as to who the person is, but once he caught a whiff of the scent, his eyes widen in shock. The scent wasn’t strong, like dried blood and a hint of lavender, but the scent was enough to make him realize that something was wrong. Laxus pulls on a straight face and slowly followed behind the two.

He stayed in the shadows and among crowds to see Izuku and the stranger sit down on a bench by a fake tree. Seeing Izuku’s expression, he knew the person next to him, but Izuku himself was too tense about even looking at him. If this guy was his friend, why was his classmate so on edge? It was then that he saw pale blue hair from the dark hoodie and a scar over his mouth.

He knew the reports from his father. He knew exactly who was keeping Izuku captive.

“Why is _he_ here? And why with Izuku of all people?” Laxus asked himself, gritting his teeth. He saw Izuku was struggling to keep cool, the hand around his neck tighening as he tried to keep air in his lungs.

The blonde had to act.

So, he made a brave move and stepped up to them.

“Hey, Izuku…” Laxus greeted with a glare on his face. 

* * *

 

Before Laxus appeared before them, Izuku froze, feeling the hand around his neck with all but one finger. Those red eyes had made him feel like a mouse in the grasp of a cat, trapped with no way out. Tomura Shigaraki was here, just as he was when he had appeared before him after last year’s sports festival. The villain had smiled, only to revert to a frown.

“Hello again, Izuku Midoriya.” his grip was not as tight as before, “We really must stop bumping into each other like this." 

“What is it that you want this time, Shigaraki?” Izuku was not the same boy he was last year. He kept his ground this time, fearful for his life, but not as afraid as he was the first time they had gone through this.

“Won’t you walk with me, Izuku?” Shigaraki says, flexing the one finger he had up.

“Do I have any other choice?” Izuku smirked and Shigaraki tugs on his throat, forcing the hero to walk.

The two walked through the crowd, seeming like old friends to the citizens. Izuku was careful to put on a brave face. He could not have a repeat of the last time.

“Here. Just like before.” Shigaraki says, pointing his head to the bench they sat on the first time around.

Sitting down, the villain slunk his shoulders, his grip light on Izuku’s throat, “To be completely honest, I’m tired of all this, Izuku. I don’t want to be a villain anymore.”

“What are you talking about? What happened to doing everything to get rid of All Might and me for that matter?” Izuku pressed a question and Shigaraki began to stare off at the other people around them, melancholy reflecting in his red eyes.

“I know you won’t believe me, but… I found something Sensei was hiding from me. He used me as a ploy for his game against that accursed quirk you and All Might share. Then again… My family had that quirk at one point as well.” Shigaraki saw the shocked look on Izuku’s face, “I don’t think All Might told you, but his predecessor was named Nana Shimura.”

“I remember Gran Torino saying that name once. She was the one that gave All Might One For All. She was killed-”

“By Sensei, One For All’s pure opposite, All For One. I don’t really care about that part though. As it turns out, he used me because of my connection to her. Before I was Tomura Shigaraki, I was Tenko Shimura. Nana Shimura was my grandmother. Because she was a hero, she had given her son away to foster care and had me. What I didn’t know was that my parents had died because of him. Everything I am was because he took them away from me!” his red eyes flashed with fury, “If he didn’t kill them, I wouldn’t have been alone! I wouldn’t have needed a hero to help me!”

Shigaraki’s eyes flared, but he took a breath and began to calm down, “I know that Sensei was tricking me. However, you’re in luck, Izuku. I don’t want to be a villain anymore. I found something else, something better than this life that was planted into me. You can continue to be a hero. I could care less what you do at this point. What I want no longer involves you. But…”

Shigaraki’s grip began to tighten around Izuku’s throat and the boy began to choke, “If you ever even think about coming after me, I will wrap my fingers around your little neck and disintegrate you until you are nothing but atoms. Do you understand, Izuku Midoriya?”

Izuku was choking, unable to breathe when came the voice of, “Hey, Izuku.”

Shigaraki pauses, seeing Izuku’s eyes widen.

“L-Laxus-san…” Izuku choked out as the villain released his grip, allowing the freckled hero to cough some air back into his lungs.

“I hope that if we meet again, it’ll be better than this. Don’t follow me.” it was the last thing Shigaraki said before turning tail and disappeared into the crowd.

Laxus dropped his stuff, rushing over to Izuku and began to bombard questions, “Are you okay? What the fuck happened?”

“I-I don’t know…” Izuku looks back to where Shigaraki had vanished off to, “But for some reason, I feel like he was telling the truth…”

After the heroes came in to investigate the area, Shigaraki was already long gone, but the things he said to the young hero stayed with him as he clutched his fist. A villain that no longer wanted to be a villain anymore. What was so important for Tomura Shigaraki to lose all of his ambitions?


	6. Sixth Encounter - Camp. Fun, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly normal camping trip is about to be knocked off course.

Second year, halfway through the first term, Laxus was already close to falling asleep in class. He was drowning out most of his father’s babbling for the homeroom announcements, but one thing did catch his attention.

“-and finally, since this year’s Sports Festival is coming up, the staff and I have decided on attending another school training camp to help you all prepare. Think of it as an opportunity to train your quirks more.” Aizawa attempts to explain when the pink-skinned party girl of the class practically jumped out of her seat.

“A school field trip! And to a beach this time! Isn’t summer great?” Mina squealed after seeing where the location of the trip was to be.

After the fiasco of the training camp last year, Aizawa was lenient on denying the staff this trip, but his boyfriend convinced him that the students needed a break. Aizawa sighs, taking a sip of his juice.

‘ _I know your pain dad, I can practically feel it,’_ Laxus thought to himself.

Laxus just put his head back down to continue taking his nap but due to the loud noises in the room, he couldn’t take his nap as the noises carried on to aggravate him.

“Yo, Dreyar-san, you alright?” Laxus looks over his shoulder to see Denki looking at him, but in the process Laxus turned around with a death glare making Denki slowly shrivel in his seat in fear.

“Damn, you’re in a bad mood.” Kiri says, patting Kaminari’s back to hopefully get him to stop cowering, “I can totally see why though…”

“Yeah, Aizawa-sensei looks stressed too…” Izuku remembered the last training camp trip perfectly.

He grips his scarred fist, taking a breath to calm himself and looks over to see Bakugou threatening his friends as usual. He gripped his arms, remembering the scars. Bakugou was safe here with his classmates and Izuku’s lungs could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Laxus groans into his desk as he moved his arm over his stomach. His mating season was coming soon. He knew that he had to go to the nurse's office during lunch to restock on hormone supplements.

“I hate being part dragon sometimes…,” Laxus muttered, catching some of the students’ attention and making him realize that he may have said that a little too loud.

“You hate being a what?” Ochako looked at Laxus as if he had grown another head.

“Nothing,” Laxus smoothly said.

“No, you said something. What was it, Laxus?” Kirishima egged on.

Laxus had to find a way out of this. There was no way anyone would even believe in bullshit like traveling dimensions, but he’d risk everything he’s been around till now. He couldn’t bear to bring any kind of trouble to his already stressed out father. It was bad enough that he was a troublesome kid.

“Allergies. Gonna go to the nurse’s office.” Laxus got up, pulling his usual stoic facade and walked out of the classroom without another word.

Other than Recovery Girl, the only other nurse in U.A. was a woman by the name of Lilian Sterling. A petite and fiesty woman, she was the same as Laxus: they both came from a world that was not the one they currently lived in. In fact, Lilian came from the Fairy Tail world, but she was not a normal wizard. She was a legendary dragon, not known to common wizard folk, but dragons secretly ruled the world surrounding Earthland. It was those dragons that protected the balance between the dimensions. Lilian was sent to Earth in order to look after Laxus. Being part dragon himself made adjusting to a world without magic difficult. Without her, he had no idea where he’d be now.

Laxus quickly made his way to the nurse's office and entered it hastily. He looked around to see if Lilian was around, feeling such relief on seeing her turned figure in the back.

“Lilian,” Laxus called out to her.

“Hello, Laxus. Your supplements are in the second left drawer of my desk,” Lilian told him without turning around from her position.

“You always seem to know what I need,” Laxus gave her a smile, making her turn to face him.

Lilian was extremely beautiful, having long silver hair that ran to the back of her knees and dark violet eyes that are narrow shaped, making her seem more mature. She has a petite body that showed more curves on her hips and waist than her chest. Her teacher uniform wasn’t shown due to her wearing her hero outfit. When she’s working in the nurse's office, she’s in her hero costume instead.

There was always this silent agreement between the two of them. With the exception of Aizawa, no one even knew that the two were from the same world. In this world, having the right kind of relationship with someone could be easy bait for a villain to pursue. They had to keep their friendship a secret. In this place, they were nothing more than student and teacher.

“Thanks,” he says, pulling out one of the clear green tablets and swallowing it down with some water.

Hopefully, in a couple of days, he’d finally be able to calm down. With his father on edge and feeling that on even some of his more rambunctious classmates, having his ‘time of the month’ was going to be too much to deal with. Lilian smiles, “I’m your guardian, Laxus. It’s only obvious that I look after you.”

“Right. Of course…” Laxus swallows down another pill and thinks about the trip.

He remembered the year before when his father came back with one of the most horrified faces that he’d ever seen on the hero. He and Hitoshi knew that something bad had happened. Laxus only ever knew from the news that the attack was caused by villains and that three of his students were injured and one was kidnapped. Laxus remembered Izuku’s expression, his shaking hand as he looked over at his seeming childhood friend. He seemed so… Disappointed. Laxus didn’t understand. He dared not to ask his father what happened. He knew better than that. Maybe he could ask Izuku, but he didn’t want to bring him any bad memories. Laxus groans in frustration. God, he hated feeling like this and the stupid hormones weren't helping to make it any better!

“Everything okay back at home?” Laxus asked her, referring to his grandfather back in Fairy Tail. He just had to distract himself for now.

“Oh, yes. He misses you dearly along with... You know who,” Lilian answered

“That’s good. They’re doing alright?” Laxus hinted.

“They miss you, but they are aware of your situation,” Lilian gave him a soft smile. Due to Lilian being a legendary dragon, she has been around for centuries. She may look like a young teacher, but actually is much older than she seems to be. If Laxus recalls correctly, Lilian is over 243 thousand years old in her dragon years, but in human years, she is only 18. She is using her magic to make her appear older than she is physically.

Laxus gave a smile, “You know, I might not be here in next coming weeks. I’m sure you’ve heard, but the heroes classes are going on a training camp as a trip soon. Some of my classmates seem on edge. Don’t even get me started on Dad…”

“I don’t exactly blame them… Last year, that trip’s location was somehow found by the villains and those poor kids were attacked. If I recall correctly from the reports, your classmates, Jirou and Hagakure, were poisoned and Midoriya-kun had injured himself beyond his breaking point. Along with some injured students, one student was kidnapped and held by the League of Villains for three days.” Lilian sighs.

“Who?” Laxus asks.

“Katsuki Bakugou. From the reports, they found Izuku screaming. He was the closest to saving him and he wasn’t fast enough. Those poor children… I can’t even imagine what they felt. No wonder they feel so nervous about another trip.” she sighs, preparing a bottle of pills for him, “Since you’re going, I’ve prepared some supplements for the trip.”

“Thanks. Hey, I was wonder if you're going on the trip as well? If anything thing were to happen, you can easily kick their asses,” Laxus smirked.

“I would, but I was ordered to stay here. And even if I did, I couldn’t,” Lilian said with a smile, but it soon disappeared to show a more serious expression.

“How come?” Laxus asked.

“Well, my grandfather believes that there is magic in this world, pure magic. And it can’t be good since he started investigating and found magic within the people of this world, villains included. He ordered me to investigate the sudden change and possible outcome if they do have magic and stopping them before anything happens,” Lilian explained.

“Magic in this world? That’s practically impossible,” Laxus said.

“No, it isn’t. You see, when my grandfather created this world, there was magic onc, but as the generations continued, the magic evolved into what it is now: quirks. Due to this, there is no pure magic left unless it comes from another world full of magic itself,” Lilian said.

“So if the villains get magic, we- they are practically screwed,” Laxus summed it up, referring them to the people of Earth.

“Yes. Due to the evolution of magic, magic is much more powerful in this world, but the downside of that is that there is no ethernano. Without the ethernano in this world, the magic is useless once it is used up. Laxus, you must be cautious about using your magic. Yes, eating your element replenishes your magic, but only for so long without ethernano inside the element,” Lilian warned him.

Laxus nodded, understanding the consequences, “Just to be curious… What would happen if I happen to lose all my magic here? What would happen to me exactly?”

“I really don’t know… For all I know, you could die here or your body would go back to your original world to replenish. I’m not quite sure. Would have to research on it.” she smiles, “Enough of this depressing crap! I hear that you’ve been staring at a certain classmate, a one Izuku Midoriya perhaps?”

“What?! That is complete bullshit!!” Laxus said with a dark blush on his face, making her giggle.

“Oh? Is it? I can smell the sudden spike in your scent when Izuku was mentioned,” Lilian gave a sly smirk to him and Laxus looked at her in complete shock, his face flushed a pure red.

Lilian just continued to look at him with a full on grin at this point.

“Fine, you win. I have a…. Crush? ...on Izuku,” Laxus gave a scowl.

“See? Was that so hard?” she giggles.

“Fuck you, Lil’.” Laxus covers his face with a hand, attempting to hide the blush. 

“Love you too, Laxy.” she smiles innocently.

* * *

 

The boring weeks had passed until the day the bus came to take Class 2-A to the training camp. Laxus was deadbeat tired, staying up the previous night to have a Yu-Gi-Oh marathon with Hitoshi might have been a mistake for his health, but it was well worth it to spend time with his brother. He sat in the front row by the window, music blasting through his headphones and hoping to catch some z’s on the way there. Unfortunately, he was sitting next to one Denki Kaminari, who kept elbowing him everytime he moved from his seat to talk to Kirishima. Laxus was about ready to explode at this point.

It was then that Laxus felt another sudden jab to his ribs and that was the last straw.

“Elbow me one more time Kaminari and I will make sure that you have to run your ass to the campsite with a broken up bruised body!!!” Laxus screamed at Denki, lightning surging through his body as his voice suddenly got deeper.

Everyone looked at Laxus in shock at his sudden outburst. Denki was white as a ghost when Laxus finished screaming at him. Even Aizawa was surprised to see Laxus burst out like that, but it was bound to happen due to the both of them being sleep deprived.

"C-Chill out, man... Sorry... I was telling Kirishima about this time I caught frogs with my brother and I got carried away, okay?" Denki tried to calm the other blonde's rage, but he seemed to be failing.

Aizawa, however, was the teacher and he had to take charge, “One more outburst like that and I’ll turn this bus around, understand me?” his hair raised and eyes glowed red from his quirk activating.

Izuku raised a meek hand up, “If Kaminari-kun wants, I can switch seats with him.”

“All yours, Midoriya!” Denki immediately jumps at the opportunity to get away from the dragon.

Aizawa sighs, deactivating his quirk as Izuku settled himself next to Laxus. Pulling out a bag of snacks, he began munching on some seaweed. Laxus noticed that Izuku was pretty healthy when it came to food. Well, with the exception of some matcha pocky that he found in that little bag of his.

“I hope you don’t mind, Laxus. I didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning. Got caught up with training.” Izuku smiles and Laxus tried hard to not let his blush be noticeable. 

“It’s alright. Just... Please make sure no one disturbs my sleep,” Laxus muttered as he slowly closed his eyes, putting his headphones back on.

“I’ll make sure, Laxus,” Izuku nodded with a smile on his precious face.

“Thanks…” Laxus said, slowly falling back asleep.

An hour has passed on the bus and everyone had calmed down, relaxing in their own way.

With a turn on the bus, Izuku felt a sudden weight on his head and right shoulder. He looked in his peripheral vision to see Laxus had indeed fallen asleep and had shifted to lay his head on his.

Izuku blushes slightly, hearing Laxus’s soft breathing compared the rest of the noise in their chaotic bus. He pulls a smile, continuing to eat his seaweed until he switched to the matcha pocky sticks. Everyone in their class noticed their sudden closeness and so Ochako looks over into their seat and giggles.

“You two are close, huh, Deku?” Ochako giggles, seeing her friend turn a gorgeous shade of pink.

“D-Don’t be silly, Ochako! Laxus and I are just friends.” Izuku knows how red he must be becoming.

“A first name basis too! How scandalous!” Ochako laughs and Izuku sighs in defeat. There’s no way he could stop Ochako’s teasing once she’s started.

Soon enough, the bus stopped and Laxus is jolted awake by the sudden pause in the vehicle's movement. Aizawa unloaded the students from the bus and Laxus noticed his classmates giggling around him. The area was like a forest, just like it was the year before, but they were near a beach, which they could also visit when all their training would be over.

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” Laxus glared at the class making the all look away. Laxus shrugged an grabbed his bag from the cargo hold and made his way into the cabin stationed for Class 2-A.

“Are you sure nothing is happening between you two, Deku?” Ochako grinned to Izuku.

“W-W-What are you talking about!? Th-There is nothing going on!!” Izuku stuttered with a red face.

“Your face is lying!! Don’t lie to me, Deku. I wanna know the truth!” Ochako said with a gleam in her eye.

“I swear nothing is going on!! We are only friends!!” Izuku insisted with his reddened face.

“As if I’d believe that bullshit! You two stare at each other all the fucking time and it’s gross. If you’re gonna fuck, just fuck already!” Katsuki, as per usual, spews out his inappropriate bantering.

“Oh, like you and Kirishima?” Todoroki raises an eyebrow and Katsuki turns red, his hands exploding.

“YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, ICYHOT?!” Bakugou grips on Todoroki’s collar, the latter’s heterochromiac eyes glaring something dark.

“Don’t speak of Izuku in such a sultry way. He’s not that kind of person, _Bakugou_.” he insinuated the boy’s last name when bandages flew between the both of them, separating them completely.

“Enough of this alpha dog bullshit. You’re not kids anymore.” Aizawa was tired and done with those two already from the previous year.

Aizawa releases them and Todoroki adjusts himself, watching Bakugou grumble some angry nonsense, walking over to his group of friends. Todoroki looks over at Laxus, “And as for you, I would suggest not giving such lewd stares towards Izuku. You might give him the wrong impression.”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me that?” Laxus felt a growl in his throat.

“Coming as Izuku’s friend. Though I hope for something more… I will not push him if he doesn’t want to. I am perfectly content just to be near him for now.” Todoroki picks up his bags, “So, what exactly is your relationship with Izuku like?”

“Why should it matter to you? I don’t treat him any different than anyone else in this damn place. If you want him, then take your damn chance!” Laxus walked away, “Why should I care that you want to be with him? It’s both of your businesses and yours alone! You do what you want and I do what I want!” Laxus walked away from the bus, lightning surging around him in anger. He punched a tree in half with a lightning fist and walked deeper into the forest to clear his mind.

Todoroki’s expression doesn’t change, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He will protect Izuku unlike he could for his mother and brothers.

* * *

 

That next morning, the official training began. The original 1-A kids remembered this kind of training from the previous year. This year though they all got to participate on an equal level, which made five of the students happy beyond belief (especially since they got stuck doing remedial lessons last year). Laxus trained far from the others, using the forest to hide as he trained to control his dragon force. Of course, while being in this world, he discovered that part of his magic, but there was only so much he could control with the limited amount of ethernano in his body.

After the third or fourth time holding the transformation, he took a break, downing some water and supplements. He felt uneasy and didn’t know why. It was if his whole body was screaming at him that something was coming.

“Something’s wrong,” Laxus stood up and began his track back to the campsite for some food until suddenly he noticed an unfamiliar scent in the area.

“A villain?” Laxus was confused as he tracked the scent. Using the stealth mode Lilian had taught him, used specifically for dragons and dragon-slayers alike, he tracked the scent to a group of unfamiliar people about 5 miles from the camp, looking over the hill giving a clear view of the whole site.

“When do we strike?” Laxus viewed a black-haired male with burnt skin asking a male with pale blue hair, sitting with his knees against his chest and casually scratching into his neck.

“Soon. We aren’t given any confirmation as of yet,” The pale-haired male answered with a just as scratchy voice.

Laxus watched with narrow eyes. So this was Shigaraki Tomura, the protege of All for One. He remembered encountering him those few weeks earlier with Izuku, but something seemed wrong. Sure, this definitely was his scent, but it almost seemed muddled, as if there was something there that shouldn’t be. In fact, he noticed that same strange scent added onto all of those villains. Laxus attempted to use his stealth mode to escape and hopefully to his dad to inform him of the future events that were soon to take place.

However, it seemed that Laxus needs practice with his skills. As soon as he started running, a scalpel was thrown his way, nicking the bridge of his nose and feeling the blood drip down his face. He hears the maniacal giggle of a girl, turning to meet a pair of golden irises before being tackled down by three different villains.

“Look, look! I caught a pretty one, but he’s not as pretty as Deku is!” the girl giggles. Something about her scent was off too and it had nothing to do with the blood on her school uniform or that crazed look in her hazy golden eyes.

“Shit! This isn't good,” Laxus groaned at the weight on top of him, “Well, aren’t you a fucking weird one,” Laxus spat at the girl.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it!!” The girl giggled menacingly. 

“What do we do with him?” One of the men holding him down asked Shigaraki.

“What we always do....” Shigaraki grinned, pulling off the hand covering his face and making Laxus have shivers run down his spine, "Ruin the heroes."


	7. Seventh Encounter - Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible battle results in an unexpected ending.

It was late on the first night of camp. Aizawa had counted the group over and over and he was missing the same student: his son, Laxus.

“Has anyone seen Laxus, lately?” Aizawa asked his class. 

“Yeah, he went into the forest to train alone. Dunno why he'd want to go alone though. The forest is scary...” Denki told Aizawa, making him look at the student in shock.

“He went alone!?” Aizawa yelled.

“Yeah, but he wanted to be alone after what happened between him and Todoroki this morning,” Denki said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You had an argument with Laxus?” Izuku asks and Todoroki gives him a soft look.

“No, just a disagreement. It was nothing violent, I assure you. I am not Bakugou.” Todoroki smiles as Bakugou blows up something behind them.

“No… That’s not like him…” Aizawa couldn’t shake the feeling bubbling in his stomach. Something was terribly wrong and he didn’t like it one bit. As a hero and a teacher, his first priority was to his students. If he felt that something was off, it was his job to investigate. 

That was when the first explosion went off. It was too sudden for it to be Bakugou and too loud for it to be far from their campsite. Aizawa’s eyes widened. Not again.

“LAXUS!!!” Aizawa yelled, looking over to his students who all looked at the explosion in horror and shock.

Aizawa couldn’t endanger his students like last time and it would ultimately put them all in danger once again. He shouted, attempting to scramble all the students together when in came a flying humanoid, crashing down on him unexpectedly. He heard his spine crack. That isn’t good. He looks up, finding a Nomu sitting on him, pulling both his arms back as to so he wouldn’t be able to move.

“Aizawa-sensei!” he heard Iida shout as Aizawa witnessed villains appearing from the trees.

“I assume you want this back?” Tomura Shigaraki chuckles, them all watching as another Nomu chucked the bruised body of their missing classmate: Laxus.

“Laxus!” Izuku and some of the other immediately rushed to his aid as the blonde groans.

“I’m alright….” Laxus groaned as he was lifted into a standing position with the help of the other students. 

“What happened? What did they do to you?” Izuku asked him.

“I found them hiding in the forest near my area. I discovered them and tried to come back here to warn everyone, but they found me and beat me into a pulp,” Laxus gasped for breath. His lungs were burning from his beating and his ribs ached. Laxus groaned in pain as it became harder to breathe.

“We need to get Laxus to the recovery room,” Izuku said.

“And where do you think you’ll be going, Izuku Midoriya?” Shigaraki chuckles, “Sensei especially wanted a word with you.”

Laxus could feel Izuku shake at the mention of that name.

“T-That’s impossible… You said you wanted out… Why would you want anything to do with him-” Izuku shouts, “Tenko Shimura?!” 

Shigaraki himself seemed shocked at the mention of that name as well. Everyone was just as confused as Laxus was, but Izuku took this opportunity of their enemy’s stunned self to run. However, they were stopped when a wall of blue flames blocked their path.

“Not just yet, kids.” the stitched villains cracks his knuckles, “Not yet.”

Todoroki’s eyes widened, “No way…”

The villains seemed to have noticed Todoroki as well and his never-ending smirk grew wider, “Hello, little brother.”

“Oh great. Todoroki has an evil older brother. Perfect,” Laxus groaned in pain.

“Shou-chan, is that true?” Izuku was just as shocked as everyone else.

“Everyone’s got something dark in their corner. Besides…” Todoroki’s eyes are sharp, “I will never consider him my brother. Never again!”

“That hurts me, Shouto.” the villain sighs.

“Shut up! You have no right to even speak my name after what you did!” Shouto’s emotions were flaring.

“You make me sound like our old man when you speak like that.” the villain chuckles, hands igniting with blue flames.

“You might as well be, especially now that you’re a villain.” Shouto ignites his red flames in one hand, freezing the other one over in a fist, “He’s mine. Everyone else stays out of it.”

“Shou-chan, you can’t-” Izuku shouts as the villain jumps, attacking Shouto close range.

“Oh great, shit is hitting the fan. Izuku, go help Todoroki. I can handle myself,” Laxus pulled himself away from his grip and stood up as the other villains began surrounding him.

“But Laxus, you're hurt!” Izuku protested.

“I’ll be fine as long as I stay near Kaminari. Now, go!” Laxus shouts as he ran across the field.

“If you think so… Okay! Kacchan!” Izuku shouts, grabbing the angry blonde, “We’re gonna help Shou-chan. Launch me over!”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!” Bakugou shouts, using his explosions to launch Izuku over a mass of villains to tackle Dabi.

Laxus felt his bruised ribs, feeling the blood rushing down his chin. Something was definitely broken. He cursed to himself, needing a charge up.

“Kaminari, shock me.” Laxus fell to his knees as the other blonde shouts.

“You want me to what now?!” Denki was totally confused. 

“Just do as I say and shock me Kaminari,” Laxus urged him on. Laxus really needed the boost.

“But dude, wouldn’t you-”

“JUST DO IT, KAMINARI!!!” Laxus screamed at him.

“Fine, fine!!” Denki electrocuted Laxus. Laxus took all the lightning from Denki and swallowed it, making his fellow students confused and shocked.

“Much better,” Laxus felt refreshed as lightning surged around him. “Now, I got a fire in my belly,”

Kaminari shakes his head, trying to knock off the side effect of his quirk when some villain attacks him, tackling him down. Laxus was hyper-focused, trying his best to help his classmates while minding his injuries. Attacking, dodging, attacking again, every part of his body was fighting and breathless and bruised. There were screams and shouts and cries and the sound of bones breaking that he could hear from everywhere. 

“FULL COWLING!” he sees Izuku, three broken purple fingers, flicking his thumb and releasing a blast towards Todoroki’s brother.

Laxus sees his other hand was already broken, all five of his fingers were purple. His quirk is powerful, but it breaks him. Laxus grits his teeth, seeing Todoroki defend him. How could he be jealous at a time like this?! 

Eventually, Laxus is knocked to his knees, feeling a knife stab through the back of his shoulders, making him scream. He heard a terrified shriek from Izuku, watching as Todoroki is thrown into blue flames.

“SHOUTO!” Izuku tried to defend him, breaking his arms in the process of trying to deliver attacks and Dabi chuckles, grabbing the boy by his legs and then hearing a snap. Izuku screams, Dabi dropping him to the ground.

Izuku’s legs were broken beyond comprehension, breathing deep. He was in too much pain. There was no telling what kind of internal damage he was suffering through right then. The heroes-in-training were subdued, Bakugou long been knocked out by a Nomu to keep him out of trouble and Todoroki was barely conscious, his body littered with burns from the white-hot flames. Laxus felt helpless as a blonde girl sat on top of him, giggling as she stabbed needles into his back. Izuku coughs up blood, lying not too far away from where the Nomu had Aizawa pinned to the ground. Smoke from the forest began to surround them. It was getting hard to breathe.

“P-Poison?!” Mina recognized the smell from her own acid quirk as the conscious students attempted to cover their mouths and noses.

“Izuku Midoriya, you will give yourself up to the league. If you don’t I’ll see to it that Eraserhead will be erased.” Shigaraki Tomura, who had been practically sitting on a pedestal until now, stood above the green-haired hero, grayed hand over his scarred pale skin with only his blood red eyes peering through the veil of his ragged silver hair.

Izuku couldn’t breathe. His lungs were losing air. It was the gas around them, poisoning them slowly.

“G-get away from Izuku, you bastard!!” Laxus yelled at Shigaraki, struggling on the ground with Himiko Toga on his back like the bitch she is.

“Oh? And what’s this? A worried one over our fallen hero?” Shigaraki looked over to see Laxus trying to get Toga off of him, but fails.

“Get away... From my friend…,” Laxus growled as the lightning surged faster. 

“Ow! His lightning is starting to hurt!” Toga whined as she felt burns all over her legs and torso. 

“And what if I don’t?” Shigaraki asked the blonde. 

“Then, I’ll kick your ass,” Laxus grinned.

“He’s beginning to piss me off… Toga, get rid of that trash!” Shigaraki orders and Toga giggles.

“With pleasure!!” Toga raised her scalpel in the air, going for Laxus’s neck. 

“L-Laxus!” Izuku shouts, desperate to help, but his arms and legs were broken and he only had so many fingers left to use One For All.

Laxus activated his lightning, causing it to burst to make Toga go off balance on him. Using this, Laxus thrust his body up and punched Toga into Dabi and the two villains crashed into the trees.

“That was nothing. What else you got?” Laxus looked at Shigaraki with a bored look.

“You think you’re so special.” Shigaraki sneered. “Nomu, destroy him,”

The Nomu holding Aizawa dropped the broken hero and sprung forward, charging at Laxus with full speed. Laxus growled, punching it with a lightning fist and frying the Nomu in the process as it was sent flying to another section of forest.

“You’ll pay for what you did to my father,” Laxus growled at Shigaraki, glaring at him with cold stormy blue eyes.

“What a foolish boy.” Shigaraki laughs as another Nomu came up behind Laxus, pinning him down and grabbing his hair, proceeding to bash his head against the ground.

Laxus didn’t even hear the Nomu behind him as he began to feel suddenly dizzy.

“Nomu has been created to stop even the all-mighty All Might in his tracks! What do you think a mere boy could do?” Shigaraki laughs as blood hazes into Laxus’s vision. 

‘ _I have to go dragon force. It’s the only way to save everyone!_ _’_ Laxus contemplated his as he struggled to free himself, despite being captive by the Nomu.

The other students were either unconscious or too weak to fight. Izuku was crying, screaming, “STOP PLEASE!” 

That is when Laxus snapped. 

“GaaaAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!” Laxus had lightning surrounding him and said lightning fried the Nomu that pinned him to the ground. 

Laxus’s body grew larger and thicker in muscle and chainmail designs of diamonds appeared on his arms. His eyes disappeared so, all was left was the sclera of his eyes and his voice got insanely deep as if he was a demon.

“ **Wanna try again?** ” Laxus gave a grin to Shigaraki once he stood up to his full height. With the addition of his dragon force, Laxus went from 6’1 to 6’8.

“You dead fool!” Shigaraki launches his hands out, ready to destroy his opponent in front of him.

“ **I know who you are and what your quirk is!! Don’t think you’ll get away with what you did to Izuku and everyone else!!** ” Laxus used his lightning to jump high in the air and release a lightning ball at Shigaraki.

“I believe we should withdraw now, Shigaraki-kun.” Kurogiri helps Shigaraki avoid the attack, but the All For One protégé was pissed.

“Kurogiri, this bastard, he-” the villain was cut off when Laxus launched another attack, going for the kill when he was blasted away by fire as black as the night sky.

“Think you’ve met your match, Shitty Hands.” Dabi looked at the many-handed villain as he growled.

“T-Touya… Don’t you fucking run away from me!” Shouto screams, seeing Dabi look back at him, his lungs filling with the poison gas and smoke from the fire around him. 

“Sorry… Shouto…” Dabi paused, grabbing a hold of Shigaraki and hoisting him over his shoulder.

“PUT ME DOWN, STUPID FLAMETHROWER!” Shigaraki screams as Dabi ran off with the struggling villain. Kurogiri, using his quirk, was able to help the more important villains escape back to the safety of their hideout (wherever it was now).

Once he sensed that they had all left the area, Laxus powered down, returning to his original form and feigned energy loss to look like the drawback of his quirk. He had also realized that the other heroes had finally arrived and he growled. What the fuck took them so long?!

“Shota!” He heard his mother shout, rushing over to Aizawa’s broken body, the blood now drying and the bruises turning his skin to a sickly yellow, “Shota, can you hear me?! Tell me if you can hear me!” 

“Stop… Screaming…” Aizawa weakly replies and Yamada began to sob.

"Yeah... You've got it, hon." Yamada pulled a smile on as tears dripped down his cheeks.

Laxus, knowing that his mother would take care of his father, checks up on his other classmates that were now being taken up by the other heroes. He saw the former number-one hero, All Might, rush over to Izuku’s side.

“How much did you try to do?! Izuku, my boy, you know you can’t go beyond your limit just yet!” All Might was careful when picking the teen up, broken legs and all.

“I-I needed to p-protect them… M-My classmates… And L-Laxus-san…” Izuku coughs up blood and All Might freaks.

“Take him with Aizawa! Hurry! The rest of you tend to the other children! Get them out of here now!” All Might quickly hands Izuku off to the paramedics in hope that they could correct the balance between his quirk and his tattered body. 

Laxus could only watch as they wheeled him away, noticing the lightning-shaped scar that had formed on his wrist. The blonde’s eyes widened.

Back in Fairy Tail, he was told that every dragon, whether naturally made or lacrima-inserted into a slayer, had someone that was meant for them. One could say that this person would be considered their soulmate. Laxus always knew that the moment he came here, he felt his soulmate nearby, pulling him, calling to find him, but he never found who. He just always knew that their mark had to represent him. That could include a lightning-shaped scar.

Laxus Dreyar had come to the realization that he finally found the person he was always meant to be with.

* * *

 

A knock at the door had interrupted Izuku from his thoughts. Placing his bookmark into the appropriate page, he set his notebook aside and uttered a meek, “Come in.”

The sliding door slid open, revealing a bouquet of sunflowers and blonde hair with a lightning scar, “Hey.”

“Laxus!” Izuku was a little surprised by his classmate’s sudden visit, though he really shouldn’t have been after being visited by Ochako and his other friends.

It had been two weeks since the sudden attack during the training camp. While no one was kidnapped this time, three students were put in critical condition and several others were injured. Laxus had managed to heal well thanks to Lilian (and maybe because of the fact that he’s part dragon and technically is magical and not quirk-powered like everyone else). Since his release from the hospital, Laxus came every day to check up on his father and his other classmates. Izuku wasn’t a mummy like his father, but Laxus still felt the pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Both his hands were bandaged tight, neither able to be of use for a while. His legs had been broken in several places, resulting in casts that were now covered in sharpie thanks to their fellow classmates and All Might. Other than the small cuts and bruises, these were the only major injuries that the young hero-in-training had received. 

“Glad to see you awake. Last time I was here, you were still out cold.” Laxus motions to the flowers, “Can I come in?” 

“Oh, of course!” Izuku smiles, looking at the chair next to his bed, “Come in.”

Laxus walks in, placing the sunflowers into the vase next to his bed and sat in the chair. There was an awkward silence between them at first until Laxus says, “How are you?”

“Better.” Izuku smiles, “Can’t feel most of my fingers and toes, but the pain’s dull now. How are Shou-chan and Aizawa-sensei?”

“Dad's still asleep. God knows he needs it. Hitoshi had to switch with Mom so that he could get some sleep too. Todoroki's okay though. I saw him finally take all those bandages off his face. He's good as new.” Laxus looks over Izuku’s body again, “I wish I could do more…”

“No! You did all you could do! You protected your family and friends, unlike me… I could only get hurt and get in the way of everyone-”

“That’s not true! You’re a hero, Izuku! You are Deku!” Laxus shouts and he could see the stars in the boy’s eyes, making his own face flush, “B-Besides… I was fighting for you too…”

“Huh?” Izuku was confused as Laxus pulls out a rose as pink as their cheeks from the set of sunflowers.

“I… I wanted to tell you for a while now…” Laxus had some confidence now to look Izuku in the eyes, “I like you. I mean, I _like you_ like you.”

The other boy’s face flushes, the sparks in his eyes flaring brighter than ever. He could see something brighter than the stars. He saw fireworks, shooting and exploding and decorating his perfect emerald eyes.

“Izuku?” Laxus was concerned when Izuku didn't respond for a couple of seconds.

 Izuku shakes his head, "I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting that."

"I didn't think you would be." Laxus chuckled, "You don't have to answer me now or anything. I just wanted to tell you..."

"O-Okay..." Izuku smiles and Laxus's heart skips a beat, "I'm sorry... It might take me some time to answer."

"Izuku..." the blonde reaches out and intertwined their fingers together, "I will wait for as long as it takes."

And with that marked the day Laxus began his quest to win the heart of the green-haired hero.


	8. Eighth Encounter - Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Shouto have a chat.

The next few days that followed were quiet, peaceful compared to the hell they were put through during their short camp trip. Both Izuku and Aizawa were said to be going for a full recovery for their injuries, but that didn’t make a difference for Laxus. He started going on a routine since Izuku woke up. He’d visit his father after school and then he’d see Izuku and make sure he got social interaction outside of the school.

During one of his regular visits to Izuku, the freckle-cheeked boy had mentioned a bit of information that made Laxus a bit angry.

“What?” Laxus wasn't sure if he heard the other boy right.

“Well, when you are not here, Todoroki-kun and some of the others would visit me. The other day, Todoroki-kun stayed behind and he told me that he too feels the same as you do for me... He confessed his feelings to me...” Izuku said with a small blush on his face.

Seeing Izuku with a simple blush on his face that was not caused by him pissed Laxus off completely.

“I see... What did you tell him?” Laxus asked, his hair covering his face to hide his unusual expression.

“Same thing I said to you... I’d think about it…” Izuku whispered as his freckled cheeks turn pink.

While he looked like he was keeping a cool head about it, Laxus was boiling with rage on the inside. He already knew that Izuku was fated to be his so, how could that half-and-half bastard even dare come near him?!

“I will kill him…,” Laxus muttered to himself.

“What did you say, Laxus?” Izuku heard him mutter.

“Nothing. Just saying some things to myself,” Laxus quickly told a lie, “I have to go. I’ll see you later,”

“Uh, okay… Bye.” Izuku seemed shocked that Laxus left him earlier than he usually would and it make him worried, “Oh no… Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

The door slides closed and Izuku is left alone to his thoughts, contemplating what he should do next between the boys that had confessed.

* * *

 

It was quiet, not cold enough to snow, but not warm enough to switch the coffee for an iced tea. It was an autumn afternoon and Shouto Todoroki sat outside the hospital, sipping on his now lukewarm peppermint coffee as he waited for the boy that wanted to meet him. Shouto knew why Laxus called him out here. He knew that he liked Izuku the same way he did. Shouto had liked Izuku ever since he saved him. The moment Izuku declared that Shouto was just his own self, his own power, it broke everything that his sixteen years of life had been bottling up. All of his ambitions were shattered and created anew, surrounding this freckle-faced boy that stole his affections. For a whole year, Shouto had Izuku to himself. He had it all planned out. Shouto was going to confess his feelings to him and whatever Izuku would choose would stand. Either way, Shouto Todoroki would've been happy.

And then Laxus Dreyar transferred into their class. Since Shouto had never fallen in love before then, he never experienced rivalry in romance. However, Laxus seemed to be a formidable opponent. But Shouto didn’t like him. It wasn't because of the arrogance or his attitude or even the way he portrayed himself towards his class. Shouto wasn't that petty to not like him because of reasons like that. He didn't like Laxus because he hid too many secrets. Something about the brawny blonde just didn't add up to Shouto and he was constantly worried that Izuku was going to be dragged into problems that could get him harmed more than hero work required. 

However, the ending remained the same. Shouto Todoroki would rather die before he would let Laxus Dreyar take Izuku Midoriya from him.

“So, you’re here,” Shouto heard from in front of him.

Laxus was standing there in front of him. with a dark expression on his face. Laxus wore a simple thick sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and hood over his head. His jeans were tight and hung slightly lower than normal. He was wearing his traditional converse too. Compared to Shouto, who had nothing on except for a cotton scarf, maroon turtleneck, beige trenchcoat, a regular pair of black pants and white boots, Laxus was his complete opposite.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I come?” Shouto looked at Laxus with a blank expression.

“Let’s not talk here. Too many people. Follow me,” Laxus beckoned as he walked away to the forest near.

As they walk away from the sidewalk and towards the forest ground, a small group of their classmates came out of the hospital doors and spotted them. This particular group, consisting of Ochako, Iida, Tsuyu, Kirishima, and Denki, was coming out from visiting Izuku.

“Hey, isn’t that Laxus and Todoroki?” Uraraka pointed to the boys.

“What are they doing?” Iida questioned.

“More like, where are they going?” Kirishima wondered.

"Are they not aware that it is nearly sundown? We should be retreating back to the dormitory." Iida points out.

“Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's follow them!” Uraraka said as she and the others quietly followed the boys from a reasonable distance.

Laxus and Shouto, with them being unknowingly followed by their classmates, travel through the woods and end up somewhere with a clearing wide enough to be able to see the cloudless blue sky melting into the orange of a sunset.

“Okay. Let’s talk.” Shouto managed to finish his coffee and he discarded the cup to be thrown away later, “I know why you wanted to meet me. It’s about Izuku, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. You have no idea what you are getting into Shouto and I want you to stop,” Laxus demanded of him with a glare.

“You have no right to say that to me. Izuku is his own person and he can speak for himself,” Shouto said back with an icy tone.

“Stay away from him, Todoroki. I’m warning you-” Laxus was cut off.

“And I’m telling you that I have no intention of keeping myself from him. I will admit that I harbor affections for him, but our friendship comes first. He will choose, not you.” Shouto looked up at him, his heterochromatic eyes were just as cold as his tone, “Besides… Even if he does choose you, I won’t approve and Izuku takes the opinions of his comrades very seriously. There’s something that I don’t like about you and I don’t say this about many people. Most are people around me are indifferent in my opinion, but you… You’re hiding something and I intend on finding out because you want to get Izuku involved. If whatever you're hiding will somehow get him hurt, I won’t let you take him.”

“You really think I care if you like that I’m with him? I don’t give two shits about what you think of me! You just don't get it... Izuku is a part of my life and I can’t let him go even if I wanted to! So I'm suggesting that you take your ass and back away from what is mine!” Laxus’s teeth grew fangs, but Shouto is too far away to tell. His eyes also were slitting, being consumed by red but it seems a light pink from afar.

“Oh shit. They’re fighting over Izuku. They both have feelings for him and they’re going to fight for him!” Uraraka was astonished by what she is seeing.

“Uraraka, do not support this! As Shouto said, it is up to Midoriya to decide who he wants!” Iida scolded her with his famous hand gestures.

“Your quirk… Isn’t what you claim it is, is it?” Shouto began to realize that something was about to go terribly wrong between him and his classmate.

Shouto throws off his scarf and watches and Laxus launched himself towards him. Shouto was quick, managing to dodge as he saw Laxus crash into a tree and get up as if nothing happened.

“I’m not even sure if this is a quirk…” Shouto tried to think of a rational way as to how Laxus turned from his usual angry self to this snarling creature before him.

“He. Is. MINE!!” Laxus snarled as he attacked once more, lightning surrounding him that made him faster than the human eye could keep up with. He reappeared next to Shouto and punched him, falling a few feet away in a defensive pose.

Shouto pulled his arms down to have each engulfed in fire and ice. Laxus growled as they ran at each other, signaling the start of the battle.

“What happened to Laxus?! He just turned wild!” Kirishima was shocked to see a classmate of his to be so...primal.

“We should get help.” Tsuyu made a rational suggestion, “Before this gets too out of hand. Ribbit.”

“Asui has a point! Class Prez, get help!” Denki shouts and Iida nods, speeding away from the scene.

Laxus had phased into his half-dragon formed as he fought Todoroki. His sweater was ripped to shreds as his torso expanded to a larger size. His jeans and sneakers ripped as his legs shifted to the hind legs of a dragon and a tail with a spiked pointed tip erupted from his tailbone. His body, except for the center of his face, the center of his neck to the center of his torso stopping at his navel, the underside of his tail, and the insides of his thighs were covered in diamond chainmail scales. Horns erupted from his forehead and claw-like fingernails grew from underneath his skin. His eyes transformed into a dark red with a golden pupil in the middle. Laxus had phased into something that couldn't be described as human anymore.

Shouto attempts dodging and witnessed Laxus’ horrifying transformation. His own eyes widened, “You’re… Is this even something a human could produce?”

Shouto was able to know at this point that whatever kind of quirk Laxus had, if it could even be defined as something a quirk could be at this point, it was obvious that he lied about it. This was nowhere near just being able to harness lightning. This was… This was definitely something else, something much more dangerous than he could have anticipated. If he wasn’t careful, he knew that he might be killed.

“Laxus, listen to me. You’re going out of control and taking this way out of hand-”

Laxus couldn’t speak words at this point, using growling, or hissing as his only use of communication. Laxus tackled Todoroki to the ground, choking him in the process. Laxus snarled in Todoroki’s face as he applied pressure to the delicate neck of the human beneath him.

Shouto tried fighting him off, activating his quirk with no effect towards Laxus’s tough chainmail skin. He was suffocating and he knew it. Shouto, however, was a hero and he knew that he had to fight. He had to protect Izuku from whatever thing that claimed was their classmate. His rival, this thing that claimed to be just Laxus Dreyar, was dangerous and there was no way that Shouto Todoroki was just gonna sit there and die. He would never let Izuku face this world alone. Not when Todoroki’s power was his own.

Shouto fights, trying his hardest to take in breaths as Laxus’s clawed fingers grip tighter around his throat. He was starting to see black around his vision and he began to assume the worst. He was suffocating to death. He was going to die-

“LAXUS!” Laxus turned his head to only be tackled by Kirishima.

“Laxus, snap out of it! This isn’t you!” Kirishima used all his strength, activating his own quirk to help increase his weight, to hold Laxus to the ground as Denki rushed over to Todoroki to help him.

“You okay, Todoroki?” Denki helped the bicolored boy into a sitting position.

“Guys, hurry! I can’t hold him for much-” Kirishima was punched into a tree by Laxus and the redhead coughed up saliva on impact, collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Denki, Uraraka, and Tsuyu watched as Laxus leaned to rest on all fours, snarling at them, warning them to get away from Shouto. He circled the two boys and Denki stood up to protect the girls and Todoroki.

Laxus got pissed at this action, a large growl erupted from him as he tackled Denki, slashing him with his claws and leaving large gashes on his stomach. The blonde screamed in response to pain and the girls sprung into action, Tsuyu whipping her tongue against Laxus’s face as Uraraka used her quirk to lift Laxus off the ground to get him off-balanced.

Laxus growled as his wings sprouted out from his back and he flew straight into Uraraka, kicking her with his hind legs to where Kirishima was located. Laxus then swung his tail at Tsuyu, but she managed to dodge his sudden attack.

“Laxus-san, you’re not yourself. Ribbit. If we calm down and talked about it, maybe we can come up with a better conclusion than this-” Laxus wrapped his tail around Uraraka’s ankle and chucked her over to Tsuyu, knocking both the girls down.

Shouto stood up, rushing to help them when he was tackled down again, feeling rough hands against his throat. Laxus was squeezing his fingers into Todoroki’s pale skin, wanting to kill him with pure rage backing up his intentions.

Laxus hissed as he stood tall on his hind legs, holding Todoroki by the throat in the air, wanting him to be killed for good. Laxus hissed as a malice grin appeared on his face, applying more pressure on the soft neck. He could feel Todoroki clawing at his arm to release him, for some air, but he was not letting up.

Shouto felt himself going unconscious. His vision was beginning to haze, black seeping around the edges as his body felt heavier. No oxygen to the brain. He was suffocating. He was going to die and no one could possibly save him. Until a flash of green appeared in the edge of Laxus’s eye and he was punched right in the jaw, knocking him into the trees. Shouto was dropped, landing right into his savior’s arms. The hero groaned, feeling his bones crack in a couple of places, but he still felt Todoroki’s heart beating and that’s all that mattered.

“Izuku!” Uraraka shouts as Izuku smiles, "Iida grabbed you?"

“I’m a hero, aren’t I?” the freckled boy says, placing Shouto in a sitting position against a tree. Needless to say, but Izuku was beyond pissed. He marched up to Laxus, his quirk activating unconsciously as he managed to stomp craters into the ground. Izuku Midoriya was furious.

Laxus looked up to snarl at the intruder but his friends watched as he whimpered and quickly backed away in fear and submission. His snarls turned into whimpers as he communicated with his potential mate. His head was held close to his chest, tail tucked between his legs and back against the tree. It was almost as if they were looking at a puppy getting scolded at.

“Why are you cowering, Laxus? Weren’t you fighting a couple of seconds ago? What’s the matter with you?!” Izuku screams, “Why would you do this?! You could’ve killed Todoroki-kun, our friends, our classmates! And for what?! Because you’re jealous?! How dare you?!”

"Iida told me everything. I told you because I thought you would be mature enough to handle it, but obviously, I've been proven wrong." Laxus whimpered in response as Izuku continued to scream, his quirk practically exploding around him, “What kind of person claims they’re a hero and does something as terrible as this?! Answer me, Laxus Dreyar!”

Laxus couldn’t answer as he gives out dragon cries. He hadn’t meant to hurt his intended mate. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone of his friends either. All he just wanted was to have what was meant to be his with no one else involved. As Laxus gave out more dragon cries, Izuku saw that there were tears coming out of the corner of Laxus’s eyes. Laxus looked at him with shame, fear, and terror. The blonde creature cowered and ran on all fours before opening his wings and flying away from the battle scene, heading straight through the dark orange sky.

Izuku chased after him, shouting with a mix of concern and rage, “Laxus! Come back! LAXUS!”


	9. Ninth Encounter - Debating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus contemplates his fate.

Laxus was in some deep trouble. He had tried to kill a classmate of his. He _almost_ killed him. And Izuku was there. He saw everything. He now knows what he could do. What he was.

Laxus was flying in the sky, wings flapping was all that can be heard, as he glides towards the outskirts of town. His anger had subsided but it was still there, he was able to talk normally again instead of speaking in growls, snarls, and hisses.

In the corner of Laxus’s eyes, he saw an old, worn down warehouse. He shifted the position of his wings and tail to glide down toward the building and landed safely on his hind legs. He took his time walking inside the old complex as he thought over the recent past events that had occurred.

But with each thought that passed through his head, he got angrier and angrier at himself for reacting so immaturely.

“I’m such a fucking idiot!! How could I do this?!” Laxus paced around the abandoned warehouse.

“I ruined everything!!” Laxus screamed, clawing his head making his head bleed, but it quickly healed with his enhanced power.

“What am I going to do?” Laxus sat on a crippled stairwell in the back of the floor.

“You could join us,” Laxus heard a somewhat familiar voice in front of him.

“Join who?" Laxus growled, his body ready to attack anyone who dares to come near in his unstable state, "Show yourself!”

“Us. The League of Villains,” Shigaraki appeared from a certain purple portal with a familiar looking stitched villain, Dabi.

* * *

 

Izuku stood there, watching silently as Laxus flies away from the battlefield between Laxus and Todoroki. Izuku was worried about his friend, but he was still upset by the fact that Laxus had tried to kill Todoroki.

Izuku shook his head of his jumbled thoughts and ran to his bicolored friend to help him out.

“Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?” Izuku asked as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“M-maybe. He damaged my throat a little bit. I can feel it,” Todoroki said in a raspy voice, cradling his throat in his hands.

Izuku looked around to see Iida helping Ochako and Tsuyu stand to their feet. Ochako staggered a bit, but she regained her balance before slowly making her way to an unconscious Kirishima.

“Anybody else hurt?” a standby hero asks and Todoroki nods slowly.

“Aside from me, Denki. He got slashed by Laxus in the stomach,” Todoroki slowly told the hero and his voice got worse as he talked, cracking in a few places before he came to a complete whisper.

“Just get some rest, Todoroki-kun. We’ll get you to a doctor soon,” Just as Izuku finished his comment, police and some teachers from U.A appeared before them with paramedics.  

Izuku was angry, but he had to forget about it for now. His friends needed his support right now.

* * *

 

“You guys again? You’ve picked a bad time to come and mess with me.” Laxus growled.

“Oh no, we’re not here to hurt you this time.” Shigaraki pulled up his hands in a friendly manner, “We mean you no harm.”

“Why the fuck should I believe you?” Laxus was unstable already. Any more surprises and more blood would spill.

“Kurogiri, close the portal. We need to show Laxus that he can trust us.” Shigaraki steps out and the portal vanished behind him.

Without Kurogiri, their means of escape were limited severely. Laxus knew that there was no way that these two would do that unless they really had no intention of leaving in a rush from a fight. He calms himself, leaving his guard slightly more open.

“What do you want?” Laxus was still cautious, keeping a front in case the two decided to do something.

“As I said before, you should join the League.” Shigaraki removed the hand attached to his head and set it aside, revealing his scarred and pasty face.

“Don’t overwhelm him just yet, creep.” Dabi chuckles and Shigaraki narrowed his scarlet eyes at him.

“Don’t test me, Touya.” the ash blue-haired boy insinuated the name and the stitched villain grit his teeth.

“Thought we agreed that you could call me by my name in private, _Tenko_.” Dabi did the same thing and the two were now chest to chest, contrasts eye colors rivaling for dominance.

“Do you two… Need a sec or something?” Laxus felt awkward, settling on the floor as he noticed that he was beginning to transform back into his human form.

“No… We’re alright. It’s you that has the troubles, right?” Dabi’s never-ending smirk widened slightly as he grabbed a hold of Shigaraki’s wrist and dragged him over to sit in front of Laxus.

“I’m not troubled.” Laxus tried to deny and the other two laugh.

“Weren’t you the one that was just all ‘woe is me’ and that bullshit?” Dabi asks, “It’s okay. You can tell us. It’s not like we can judge or anything.”

“I’m not troubled! I’m fine! I just…” Laxus stares at his clawed fingers, “Got a little carried away…”

“Explain carried away,” Shigaraki asks, resting a hand against his cheek.

“Well- I can’t believe I’m doing this- Because what I am, I caused something bad to happen…” Laxus begins.

“What did you do?” Dabi raised an eyebrow.

“It could be argued as a case of jealousy, but that doesn’t change what I’ve done. I saw Shouto Todoroki as a rival, something to eliminate in my quest to gain Izuku’s heart, but I didn’t want him to see _this_ me. This thing that lies in the back of my mind- this inhuman thing that wants to eat away at me… It took control and I hurt people close to me- Him! His classmates.” Laxus shouts, wanting to just forget, “I might have just lost my chance. I fucked it up. I know I did. If I lose him, I’ll know why, but I don’t want to lose him! I hate that I’m losing to that bastard Todoroki-”

He cut himself off, remembering who he was screaming this to exactly. Dabi, as Laxus last recalled, is Shouto Todoroki’s elder brother, Touya. At this very moment, he couldn’t tell what the villain was feeling exactly, but he had to assume that he was hiding the flames that threatened to burst out of him.

While he was a villain, he only wants his father dead. His siblings and mother were all just innocent victims to a fake hero society. This is why he followed the ideals of the hero killer, Stain.

However, all Dabi wanted to do at this second was burn Laxus into ash for even mentioning the threat of him hurting his younger brother. Laxus could _smell_ the menacing aura coming off of the stitched villain and the fire burning in his blue eyes.

“But Izuku stopped me before I could actually kill Todoroki. I’m glad he did,” Laxus said with sadness etched into his tone of voice.

“Understand this. Whether you join the League or not, you touch my brother again... and I will be the one killing you,” Dabi threatened with menace in his voice that had shivers run downs Laxus’s spine.

“I know that. But now I’m here trying to cool my head, thinking of an explanation. Though... I've got a feeling that nobody for damn sure will want anything to do with me for the next few days...” Laxus said in a bored monotone voice.

“Well, if you think they will reject you, come with us. We can make you feel right at home, no worries about anyone actually caring if you do bad or good. We are all family in a way,” Shigaraki said with a weird smile on his face. Laxus took in all the words that Shigaraki said.

If Laxus does go with the villains, he doesn’t have to worry about holding in the control he has over his primal self and doesn’t have strings attached to anybody. But, if he does go, his magic will be used against the heroes, specifically Izuku and Aizawa, the people that raised him in place of the parents he didn't have in his original world. If he went, there'd be no reason to hold all those secrets inside. But, he doesn’t want to hurt any more people that he has come to care about.

His face was in a concentrated expression as he genuinely thinks about the offer. He looks up at the two villains and looks back down to the floor. He repeated this and sighed.

“I made up my mind,” Laxus said with a weak tone.

“And it will be?” Dabi asked.

Laxus slowly looked up with a dark expression on his face.

“I...”


	10. Tenth Encounter - Regrets

 

“I…”

“I can’t,” Laxus finally said.

“Are you sure?” Shigaraki asked him.

“I’m sure. Thank you two for the tempting offer, but I must decline. For the sake of my family,” Laxus gave the two villains a small sad smile.

“Alright, Laxus Dreyar. We understand why. You’ll live with this though? The threat of those friends and family of years rejecting you?” Dabi asked him, arms crossed over his chest.

“I made my bed and I will lie in it to the end,” Laxus told them seriously.

“As you wish, Laxus. Have a good night,” Shigaraki said to the blonde. Turning around, a purple portal appeared behind the two villains as if it were on a timer. Shigaraki wasted no time in entering the portal, but Dabi didn’t enter immediately.

“Remember, Dreyar: you hurt or pray even kill my brother and I will hunt you down until you beg for death,” Dabi sent a dark glare to Laxus’s direction. Laxus nodded, his body shivering from the heated glare he was receiving.

Dabi turned his back and entered the portal, immediately closing and leaving Laxus alone. He stood there in utter silence with no sounds, no animals chirping in the distance, almost as if there was no life around him. Laxus stands there in complete darkness, unable to utter a word or to move a single muscle. He is all alone.

Laxus let out a breathe he was holding in, walking to the center of the floor. He looked up to see the broken ceiling being overwhelmed by the light of the glowing moon. The white light soothed his nerves, his dragon self-showing once more and he quickly took flight to the crisp night air.

But instead of flying to the school dorms, he flew over to a small abandoned shack near downtown Musutafu. He had found the shack when he was venturing away from the main city during his time as a second-year junior high schooler. His wing flapped against the air as he landed softly, as to not attract any attention to himself.

He pulled back the cloth over the doorway as he walked inside the shack, turning back to his normal body once more, letting the cloth fall behind him. He walked to a pile in the far right corner for a change of clothes; a simple black long sleeve shirt, green boxers, and light gray sweatpants.

He sat on the makeshift bed he made, resting his elbows on his knees as his thoughts ran the fight over and over in head. His head dropped low into his chest, hands gripping his hair.

Tears begin to run down his face, knowing he will face disappointment when he arrives home. He almost killed a friend of his. **How** dare he try to do that?! He began shaking his head in shame, the tears are freeing themselves relentlessly.

He laid down in his bed, hoping to fall asleep and forget what has happened, but sadly that doesn’t work that way. Tears fell on the pillow as his eyes closed, hoping for good dreams.

 

* * *

 

Class 2-A was in such a chaotic state. Two of their students was in the hospital due to the actions of a third student.

“Did Laxus really put Todoroki and Denki in the hospital?!” Mina and Yaoyorozu were shocked in horror.

“He did! He went all primal and wild like a animal!” Ochako confirmed.

“Did he really transform into a dragon?” Ojiro asked, Tokoyami and Sato nodded in agreement.

“Not really. The top of his torso was covered in scales in shapes of chainmailles. His legs though were legs of an actual dragon and a TAIL popped out of his tail bone and horns spiked out of his head!!” Kirishima exclaimed with a tint of fear in his voice.

“He even couldn’t talk. It was mostly growls and hisses, ribbit,” Tsuyu said in her accord.

“I don’t believe that bullshit!!” Bakugou exclaimed.

“It’s true!! Look, I actually managed to get a video in before we had to step in!!” Kirishima said, taking out his phones and playing the video to the class.

The class watched in the video in horror, to see a classmate of their to transform into a creature they couldn’t recognize as their own friend 

“So...he really did hurt Denki and Todoroki?” Jirou was horrified.

“He did. When Deku showed up, he was entirely different.” Ochako said.

“Different? Different how?” Sero asked.

“He was acting… submissive in a way? Like, the minute Deku connected his eyes with Laxus’, Laxus immediately backed down. His tail was in between his legs and he was whimpering and his head was down in fear.” Ochako elaborated.

“Really? The angry Laxus had his tail between his legs?!” Bakugou was genuinely shocked to hear this.

“He acknowledged Izuku as a stronger foe to not fight against. A stronger male,” Tokoyami imputed his thought into the conversation.

Suddenly they heard the sound of their classroom door open and close. The students immediately seated themselves as All Might stood at the podium in silence.

“As you all should know, two of our students; Kaminari-kun and Todoroki-kun are hospitalized by another student of ours; Laxus. Now, I don’t want you to be distracted by the events because, I need to keep your focus on your studies.”All Might said with a solemn expression on his face.

“All Might-sensei? What will happen to Laxus?” Ochako asked with concern.

“He unfortunately will have to be punished accordingly for what he had done,”All Might said.

“Yes, sensei…” Ochako said to herself.

Kirishima, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Iida was worried for what is to happen to Laxus. They can only pray for him and his well being.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed. Laxus had not come back to class or even to the dorms at all. He was missing. Was it the guilt? Shame? The remainders of Class 2-A were starting to get worried for their fellow classmate. They only want to know how he was after what he has done.

It was an early Thursday morning. The class was silent, waiting for their teacher to arrive when an unexpected visitor appeared through the opening classroom door.

“Laxus?...” Kirishima called weakly, seeing the blonde in a condition he had never seen before. The rest of the class was also in shock to see the state of their missing comrade.

Laxus had heavy bags under his eyes, soulless as the dead and his hair was unkempt. He didn’t have his uniform so, he instead had on a black sweater with black jeans and his converse to fit. The hood was over his head, mostly to try to cover the bags under his eyes as he walked in a slow pace to his desk. 

Once he sat down, he immediately folded his arms over his desk and laid his head in between them. Unbeknownst to his classmates, Laxus was starting to cry, not wanting to be in school, around his classmates or around anyone at all. He felt so horrible. His shoulders began to shake slightly, making the students wonder, ‘What happened?’

Tsuyu got up from her seat, and walked over to the fallen blonde. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Laxus flinched at the touch but slowly turned his head to see Tsuyu with a smile on her face. Her smile wavered, seeing the tears run down his face.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Laxus said over and over again, more tears falling by the second.

“It’s okay Laxus-san. Ribbit.” Tsuyu ran her hand along his back in a soothing manner, hoping that will calm him down.

“I’m sorry…” Laxus cried in his arms and Tsuyu shifted herself so she was somewhat hugging Laxus from the back at the left side. Kirishima got up from his seat as well with Shoji trailing behind. Kirishima walked over to Laxus’s right side, and hugged him as well, shocking Laxus.

“It wasn’t your fault, man. You lost control of yourself, making you do things you didn’t want to do. It’s manly to take a break to think about it and face it head on. It must’ve been hard to do it, but you still came back and apologizing for it. So, I forgive you,” Kirishima said with a smile on his face, giving Laxus his famous grin.

“That’s right. Despite knowing the consequences, you are facing them.” Shoji agreed, laying a supporting hand on Laxus’s shoulders while giving him a nod.

Laxus looked at the three of his friends, who are comforting him, in disbelief. They were actually forgiving him and consoling him.

“I don’t deserve this… I don’t deserve the kindness you are giving me…” Laxus broke down into sobs. For the next several minutes, apologies were heard over and over from the broken boy as the three of his friends helped him cry out all his frustrated tears.


	11. Eleventh Encounter - Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Laxus' outrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel: Uh, hey, Erza?  
> Erza: Hmm?  
> Gajeel: It's been three months since we've updated this.  
> Erza: It has, hasn't it?
> 
> WE ARE SO SORRY, COLLEGE IS A BITCH AND WE'RE LIKE 13 STATES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND HAVE DIFFERENT SCHEDULES AND WE TRIED OUR BEST SO, PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE COMMENTS ABOUT ART THAT GAJ AND I CAN DO!!

Izuku Midoriya was troubled, no question about that. Viewing the bruises littering Todoroki's pale neck and the bandages paling red around Denki's stomach, it was a still pill to swallow. He still couldn't believe it. And he was so nice as well.

Laxus has turned into something. Whether or not this was caused by a quirk or not, Izuku was beyond suspicious. Laxus also attacked his classmates, their friends. He didn't want to believe that the new student that was so kind to him and the others could do something like that. Especially since he admitted his feelings for him and also this alone caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Izuku didn't realize how difficult it would be to deal with this while tending to his friend.

"Izuku." Shouto whispers. With the choking, his vocal chords weren't damaged, but his neck swole a little, rendering his voice to crack in places that Todoroki's pride would not allow. All he could do was whisper for the time being.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku was taken from his thoughts, seeing the heteromeric-eyed boy looking at him.

Shouto chuckled softly, "You know, you could call me Shouto. After all, you've allowed me to call you by your first name."

Izuku blushed, "I know... Shouto-kun."

Shouto chuckled softly again at the cute antics of his classmate, "That's close enough."

"So..." Izuku didn't want to bring it up, but he knew that if he didn't get it out of the way now, it was only going to continue eating at him, "About Laxus-" 

"Stay away from him." Izuku was surprised at his instant reaction.

 The usually calm and collected Shouto Todoroki was rigid, his eyes solid and cold. It was perhaps the most serious he had seen since he challenged him in the Sports Festival the year prior.

"You saw what happened. He's dangerous. For some reason, he cowered from you. I do recall him being very possessive over you during our fight, but I don't exactly know why..." Shouto said and Izuku looked down at his hands, seeing the scars and thinking.

"Have we ever taken the thought of listening to his side of the story?" Izuku asks and Shouto calmed himself.

Izuku was a person that Shouto found he could be relaxed around. Thinking about the fight made him tense, but he was with Izuku, someone he liked in a  _ very particular sense _ and that made him feel a little less untroubled than he would be.

* * *

 

All Laxus could see, was the cream color of his ceiling, as he lays on his bed. His arms were folded over his chest, taking even breathes, as his memories flash like a film. He quickly shut his eyes, hoping it will stop the flashing memories, but it did not help. 

When Laxus came into school that day, Laxus was announce suspended for a week so he had no choice but to stay in dorms and do some chores. He didn’t mind the work, it was taking his mind out of things. But that didn’t make things easier for him. He was getting nightmares, vivid nightmares. Ones with him during his fight with Shouto. He dreamed of killing him, watching as his blood ran through his hands, spill, and splatter on his face as the color drains from Shouto’s body. 

He could see his friends’ fear, their anger, their hurt. Izuku was full of anger, sadness, and shame. But all Laxus could see was red, and the feeling of satisfaction, as blood dripped from his body. He licked it in malice. Then, he sees himself attacking his classmates, innocents, in cold blood. He had saved Izuku for last, knowing it was an easy kill.  

Laxus hurriedly got himself up from his place on his bed and made his way out of his room and towards the staircase. He went up the two flights of stairs to reach the roof, his second best place to be alone. He went to the shack that was to the left but went around it to see a small vent. He removed the gate and pulled out a box. Inside was alcohol, Lilian would give him as an offering but didn’t drink it due to his age. 

But Laxus needed it, he wanted to forget. To forget what happened even if it was going to give him headaches and pain. He took out a bottle of whiskey and put the box back along with putting the gate back in place. He took the bottle and went down the stairs into the kitchen. If he was going to drink, he needed to eat first. He grabbed some pans and ingredients and started to cook himself something simple. A simple dish of rice with chicken and a small salad on the side. As he ate, he poured himself drink after drink of whiskey, not feeling any difference so far. 

Eventually, he downed so many glasses that he was giggling at his own stupidity. Laxus was on cloud 9, never feeling so free in his life, not even when he was back home in Fairy Tail. He was trying to sing one of his favorite alternative rock songs but was failing miserably due to his drunken state and slurring words. 

Then, the scent of mint and green tea hit his nose. Someone had entered the floor of their dorm. Since he took Mineta’s spot, it was only proper that Laxus also took his dorm room. He knew exactly who was on the floor. Izuku. He loves Izuku. He knew this. God, did he know it. He loves Izuku with every fiber of his being. He needed to talk to him.

Stumbling over his two left feet, he managed to open the door and saw a mop of green at the end of the hall, blushing softly at his phone. Izuku was texting someone and Laxus felt his jealousy bubbling up again.

“I-Izukuuuuuuuuu!!” Laxus hiccuped, giggling at the end of his sentence.

“Laxus?! What the- Have you been drinking?” 

“Wha? No way! I’m not old enough to dwink…” Laxus hiccups again, giggling drunkenly and Izuku sighs.

“I guess it’s a good thing that I found you instead of Iida-kun…” Izuku reaches to lift one of Laxus’s beefy arms over his shoulder and lead him back to his dorm room, “Alright, in you go, Laxus-”

“NO! I don’t wanna go bwck in mah rum!” Laxus slurred over his words as he struggled in Izuku’s grip.

“Laxus, come on. We need to get you situated before everyone comes back-” Izuku tried to say but Laxus cut him off.

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!? GOD, IT HURTS SO MUCH! I TRY TO DO ONE THING I WANT TO DO AND YOU JUDGE ME FOR IT!! WHY DON’T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN LOVER SHOUTO!!” Laxus screamed at Izuku, aggressively pulling himself from Izuku to glare at the green haired boy.

“Shouto? What does Shouto have to do with this?” Izuku calmly stared back as Laxus grit his teeth.

“Don’t fucking lie. I know you like him more than me-”

“Now, don’t go jumping to conclusions. If I recall, I never chose between the two of you. I understand you both have feelings for me, but it’s my choice whether I want to date him or you, Laxus.” Izuku looks at his feet, giving a faint blush.

“Whatever, you wouldn’t pick me even if I told you the truth.” Laxus snarled at Izuku, “So why don’t you just forget about me and acted like I never existed in your classroom,” Laxus slammed his door closed in front of Izuku’s face. He heard Izuku for a moment before he heard his footsteps walking away and towards downstairs.

Laxus grabbed his headphones and plugged in, hearing RED blasting through his ears, sitting himself down in a corner of his room and cried. He let all his emotions roam his entire body.

Hate. Love. Sorrow. Shame. Betrayal, and so many more emotions he felt at once. He couldn’t take it. He crawled on his floor to his small nightstand and grabbed some things before going back into his corner. He pulled up his sleeve and all he can feel now is numb.

It wasn’t like it was the first time he had done something like this, nor did he think that this would be the last time. At this point, there were so many scars on his arms that he could see them overlapping now. He could still remember the first time. It was after his first year in this world and his first scare with villains when he and Hitoshi were snatched up from school to be used against their parents. Laxus and his brother were rescued of course, but a villain’s peculiar quirk got the better of them. Someone had the power to make one relive their worst memory. Once the blonde got home from being saved by their parents a couple of other pros, he locked himself in his room and found the only thing that relieved him from his stress. Pain.

The physical pain was the only way that brought him back from that time. The only way he could escape those screams was by feeling his skin being sliced open and his blood drop onto the floor. It made him feel real.

He opened up the sharpest blade on his swiss army knife and held it against his already scarred arm. Pressing into his skin, he only flinched a little, but he breathed a sigh of relief. The pain was bliss. At least like this, he could just feel the pain and nothing else.

Laxus could only watch with a blank face that was filled with fascination behind it, seeing his dark red blood dripping down his arm, the scent of copper filling his nostrils, as his pools and release into the outside world. A world where things aren’t fair, they aren’t hopeful as some may say. It’s a world full of pain and hatred. One may change it, but only temporarily, never lasting long. He can feel the blood drip onto his clothes, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel numb, no matter if he dies. 

But he can’t die. His heart doesn’t want him to. He put down the knife once he was done making fifteen slashes on each of his arms, placing a wet cloth on each arm to cool down as he cleans his knife clean from any evidence.

Once Laxus cleaned his arms, he took a shower to get rid of the excess blood and wrapped his arms in bandages. The blonde sighs, the buzz from the alcohol beginning to wear off. He downed some headache medication and decided to go find Lilian for more pills.

He pulled on a hoodie and walked out of the dorm and ended up running straight into another blonde with a lightning bolt in his hair.

“Yo, Laxus!” Denki gave a smile and Laxus gave a huff in response.

“Hey, Laxus. Are you okay?” Denki grabbed at Laxus’s arm and felt the taller blonde flinch.

Denki’s eyes widened.

“I’m just sore man. Going out for a walk, don’t wait for me.” Laxus shortly said before walking away from the dorm building and into the streets of the town.

“Hey! Wait up!” Laxus turned his head to see Denki running after him. He stopped so Denki can catch up. They stood in silence, Laxus nudged his head to the side and they both walked in silence.

It was only a five-minute walk from the school grounds to the nearest train station. They paid their fair and got on to the train for a 30-minute ride.

Once their stop had arrived, the boys got off and began his 10-minute walk to Lilian’s house. Her house was a high-middle class, not too expensive but still, cost quite a lot. Laxus had stayed over her house for quite a bit and he enjoyed every visit.

“Wait, so you know where the school nurse lives?” Denki wiggled his eyebrows.

“Pervert. Lil and I aren’t like that.” Laxus and Denki walked up the steps to the house and he rang the doorbell.

Denki knew that Laxus was putting off a certain subject, so he was going to wait to ask about it.

“One moment please!” came a voice as delicate footsteps came up to the door and the door opened to Lilian in a bathrobe, “Laxus! And Kaminari-kun!”

“Woah, Ms. Sterling! You are hot!” Denki blushes as the silver-haired lady smiles.

“Thank you, but I’m going to have to ask that you don’t take any pictures. Have to think professionally, right?” Lilian lets them both inside and locks the door behind them.

“You boys can sit in the living room, while I go change.” Lilian gestured to a room by the right and walked back upstairs.

“So, what kind of relationship DO you have with the school nurse?” Denki was curious so he asked, as he and Laxus sat on the plush brown couch. 

“It’s complicated, but to put it simply, she’s like my...nanny in a way. She makes sure I’m alright and doing well.” Laxus tried to not expose his relationship with Lilian.

“Did she babysit you when you were younger? “Denki asked.

“Yeah, she did actually.” Laxus confirmed. 

“That’s so cool man! What else do you know about her?” 

“Uh, not much. Just her favorite food, color, pet, just simple stuff really,” Laxus got up from the couch and walked into her kitchen. Denki followed, wanting to be around Laxus more. He watched Laxus open a pantry cupboard and pulled out a half bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a glass from its stand and poured himself some. He drank his whiskey as if it were a shot and poured more. Denki could only watch in fascination and worry as he sees Laxus drink glass after glass until the bottle was empty. Laxus placed the glass bottle in the recycle and dug his wallet from his pocket. Laxus pulled out a couple of twenties and placed them in her drawer.

“Does…” Denki had to figure out how to start this conversation, “Does Lilian know that you drink this much?”

“Believe me, I could down six more of these and still be fine.” Laxus chuckles.

“Does she also know that you cut yourself?” Denki threw it out there.

Laxus whipped his head around, “How the fuck did you know that?!”

Denki didn’t say anything. Instead, he began to pull up both of the sleeves on his shirt and Laxus saw them: scars that crisscrossed the entirety of his forearms.

“Yeah, there’s more of them on my thighs and my rib cage, but most of those are faded enough to be covered with foundation now.” Denki gave a chuckle that seemed so unlike him. It was so faint, it almost sounded as if he were glass that was about to break.

“Why?” He and Laxus lean back against the counter as Denki fixes his sleeves.

“Well, it’s kinda… Well, I wouldn't call it normal... It's just really complicated to explain.” Denki wasn’t sure how to explain it, “Why do you do it?”

“Love.” Laxus said only that made Denki confused.

“Love? What do you mean? Did you lose a girlfriend or something?” Denki asked but Laxus shook his head. Laxus looked away, not having the strength to look at Denki, holding himself with the edge of the sink. Denki could see his shoulders shaking, his breath not at its normal pace. Laxus was crying.

Denki made a move but Lilian beat him to it. She walked up to Laxus and hugged him from behind. Just from her delicate touch, was when Laxus officially broke down into sobs and cries.

For the first time in a while, Denki felt his scars burn. It had been a long time since he first started cutting and it was within those first few scars on his ribcage that he felt the sting. He had only felt those scars burn one time before and it was the first time he had those nightmares. Nightmares about the woods at night and being chased down only to fall down and be caught, staring into the heinous yellow eyes of a man with a heart darker than any pit. Then, why is it that his scars burned now? He didn’t quite understand, but all he could do for now is keep quiet and watch as Laxus sobbed into Lilian’s arms.

“Would you like to lay down?” Lilian whispered in Laxus’s ear. She could feel him nod yes in response and she turned to face Denki.

“Denki? Would you like to stay over? I’ll drive you boys to school in the morning.” 

“Uh, no thank you. I have to get back so I can get my studies-”

“Nonsense, you two are staying over. I’ll have someone bring your things over. Trust me.” Lilian said with a delicate smile on her face.

Denki could only nod in response. He always felt so comfortable around her, for some reason. Sure, she was their school nurse, but for some reason, she feels like a mother that Denki never had. This was ironic for the blonde since he technically has a mom.

“Let’s get you boys upstairs.” Lilian walked Laxus with her, Denki following behind. As they made their way upstairs, Denki noticed the lack of pictures on her walls, just some artifacts that he had never seen in his life or in the museums.

She brought Laxus into one room, dropping him at the bed before having Denki follow her into a different bedroom.

“Miss Lilian? Can I ask you something?” Denki asks.

“Yes?” she sat Laxus on a bed.

“So, what are these?” Denki observes the strange objects on the shelves.

“There….family heirlooms from my grandfather. He was a very well known man, every time he traveled, he always got me an artifact from each travel.” Lilian explained

“I’ve never seen these before.”

“They’re one of a kind.” Lilian smiled.

“And also, how come there are no pictures on your walls?” Denki asked. 

“These artifacts are a little more special than pictures.” she smiles.

Denki picks up one of the strange artifacts, a crystal that was orange in color.

“Cool.” Denki smirks, dragging his finger against one of the cracks that were as peculiar as a lightning bolt.

Lilian continued to put Laxus to bed when she noticed a purple crystal glowing behind Denki. Her eyes widened and she just to grab it before Denki could notice.

“I think it’s time you get to bed Denki.” Lilian ushered the blonde boy, noticing the purple crystal still glowing in a pattern. She was being summoned.

“Okay, let me put this back.” Denki put the orange crystal back in its stand and went into his assigned bedroom to sleep. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she entered her bedroom and opened a portal to another realm. 

Once she stepped through, she was kneeling in front of three kings; Arceas, Nexus, and Cornelius. 

Arceas was God of the Dragons and Worlds and the middle of the three brothers. He is Nexus' twin and most often called the shield to their power. Strategic in nature, he is the wisest of the three. Arceas a tall man, standing at 6’7, with long white hair with a black undertone. His eyes were green as an emerald crystal. His hair was placed in a tight high ponytail with a single strand of hair falling over his nose and down to his neck with two identical strands at the side of his face. He was wearing a white high collared twin-tailed jacket with the sleeves tucked into a cuff with a golden lining. The flaps of the jacket were green with a red circle and gold lining, the same goes for the bottom corners of the jacket. His tails were white with a gold undercloth and at the tips of the tails were two levitating four-pointed stars that shine green. His pants were white and tucked into thigh high boots. The boots had a ring at his thigh, that was gold, and had extra fabric that was white and gold lining as well. To complete his look, he had a white cravat with a gold gem at the top.

Nexus was God of the Underworld and Demons and the eldest of the three brothers. He is Nexus' twin and most often called the sword to their power. Charismatic and flirtatious, he is the opposite of his twin, but he is loyal and so loving of his brother. Nexus was the same height as his brother, Arceas. He was identical to Arceas with the only difference were their color schemes reversed. His hair was just as long as his brother’s, only for it to not be in a ponytail. His eyes were as red as a ruby. His jacket was black with the flaps, and bottom corner of the jacket is red with a green circle and lined with gold. His sleeves were tucked into cuffs that were lined with gold. His pants were black, tucked into thigh-high boots as well but they were short in front and were taller in the back, completely black and lined with gold in an intricate pattern. He was wearing a black cloaked that ended in a twin-tail like shape with little-jagged ends with a gold undercloth. At the tips of the cloak was twin four-pointed stars that shined red.

Their younger brother, youngest of the three together, Cornelius was God of Universes and Magic. He is the balanced form of their magic and the one that created most magic in the human realm. The calmest and collected of his brothers, he is unafraid to do whatever it takes to keep the balance between the light and the darkness and still be able to enjoy reading a book at his leisure time. Cornelius was shorter than his older brothers, standing at a height of 6’1. His eyes were the color of the golden sun. His hair was black, short and was curved at its ends, with white streaks. He had small strands of his hair falling over his face that reaches his nose, and two identical strands of hair that ends at his chin.  He had a dark purple suit on, with the flaps being gold and a gold lining the suit. His boots were a dark purple as well with gold designs. His cloak was twin-tailed, being white as snow and the under cloth being black as coal.

The three were the creators and masters of the universes and Lilian was Arceas’ granddaughter.

“Grandfather.” Lilian stood up, “You needed me?”

“Arc needed to talk to you about something.” Nexus sat up, turning to his brother.

“Lilian, I understand that Laxus lost control under your watch. I also understand that this has something to do with Izuku Midoriya.” the god said and Lilian sighed.

“Yes grandfather, he did lose control. He regrets it deeply, Deonna can vouch for him. But I know what he did was extremely risky in revealing his true nature, I can ensure you that it won’t happen again.” Lilian said with hope but her expression sagged when Arceas shook his head no.

“I know he regrets it, but he must be punished. You know the laws.” Arceas stood up, “Brothers, you know what to do,” Arceas walked away from the throne room.

“Understood.” Cornelius stands, activating a circle that summoned Laxus straight into the realm.

“Huh?” Laxus was still drowsy, but he stood up and realized that he was sitting before two of the three kings, “Lord Nexus. Lord Cornelius.” Laxus takes an immediate bow.

“Don’t give us bullshit, Dreyar. There was no way that Lili was gonna hide something like your transformation from us forever. Now, sit up and accept your punishment.” Nexus gave his order and Cornelius magically placed runes against Laxus’ skin, burning into place.

Laxus screamed in pain, feeling the runes dig into his skin before hearing a cracking sound. Laxus arched his back from the mysterious pain on his back. Nexus was whipping him with pain runes. Laxus could only cry and scream as the runes became more painful than the last. Nexus and Cornelius felt bad for Laxus, but he almost put them in jeopardy so he had to be punished.

The punishment went on for hours until it was sunrise in the Earth world. Laxus was breathing heavily, his back, arms, torso, thighs and calves were either covered in whip scars or rune scars that burned with every movement. Laxus was freed from his bonds, he collapsed in his small pool of blood and went unconscious.

When he woke up again, he was completely healed, feeling no pain whatsoever, but he still felt drained. Sitting up, he found himself inside his school dorm room and decided to get up and get some pills and food. He had a major headache.

“I am never drinking again…” Laxus chuckles, finding the energy to stand to get to the boys’ communal bathroom and get a shower going.

Taking off his shirt, he noticed the burns and jagged marks in his skin that he recognized from his punishment. It was a brutal reminder for him to keep his rage in check and he sighed. It was also another reason that he should stay away from Izuku Midoriya. Shaking his head, he tried to fend himself from the negative thoughts as he took a nice, long hot shower.

After the shower, he walked back to his room and noticed the scent of mint and green tea and the subtle hint of cinnamon and peppermint that followed. He glanced up and noticed that his freckle-faced classmate was with Shouto, who had finally been released from the hospital. Izuku was laughing at something that the half-n’-half boy had said as Izuku lets them both into the room.

Laxus then realized something very important and it was almost something he forgot. It wasn’t like he really belonged there. Then again, he isn’t supposed to even be here. This wasn’t his world. He doesn’t belong here. Laxus grits his teeth, fighting back his rage as he opened his dorm room and shut it behind him.

Laxus stood his back against his door, heart pounding in rage but he had to calm down. He had too. He grabbed his phone and walked out of his room and up the stairs to the roof. It was his second safe haven to the shack he has outside of town. He got up to the roof and felt the cool breeze of the wind, making him smell the fresh air of nature and a slight smell of pollution. It was nice, in a way, for him to take a deep breathe and relax his beating heart. He looked out to the city line and watched it in it’s busiest moments.

He could only hope, he can get home sooner or later, not wanting to deal with this world any longer. He laid his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He could only hope.


	12. Twelfth Encounter - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus deals with the fate he's been given as he tries to ignore what his heart is screaming at him to do.

A week had passed.

A week since Laxus had encountered Izuku drunk.

A week since Denki knew Laxus had been cutting himself.

A week since he ignored Izuku and Shouto at all times.

A week since he was punished by Nexus and Cornelius, the scars still burn to this day. A horrible reminder to keep himself in check. He has been wearing long sleeves and pants to cover up, despite the heater being on during the winter.

So far, Laxus has been holding his own. He had finally been fitting back in class and the students were getting ready for exams before their winter break. Everyone, for the most part, was happy, ecstatic, or relieved to have winter break finally come, but Laxus remained stoic, not really caring either way.

While he tolerated the kids that came to talk to him, namely Bakugou's group and a couple of others, Laxus had been very distant towards the class, not really caring if they care for him or not. He’s been spending most of his time with Lilian in her office, and outside of the school grounds. She doesn’t mind his presence around and he often told her that she was soothing to be near. Their bond only grew and grew to that of someone special. Someone to hold close to.

“Hey, Laxus,” Laxus felt his headphone being pulled off to a side, his eyes glancing to see Denki with a smile on his face.

Oh, he almost forgot. After finding out about his issues, Denki and Laxus had closer than before from that day in Lilian’s house. They started to hang out more and Laxus even helped on training Denki to try to keep his electricity in check as to not short-circuit himself as often as he does.

But the relationship between him and Izuku had gotten worse.

* * *

 

Moans, groans, and panting were heard from the private office of Ms. Sterling. Her desk was squeaking from the pressure of the current activities that was going on on top. There were some clothing artifacts that were laying around such as shoes, jackets, and other miscellaneous items.

Lilian held onto Laxus for dear life. Her left elbow was resting on the desk while her right arm was wrapped around Laxus’s shoulders for grip and balance. Her leg was thrown over his right shoulder as he pounded himself into her.

Her dress shirt was unbuttoned; but still tucked into her skirt, exposing her black bra and breasts, and was tightly hanging around her upper arms. Her waist high skirt was pushed to her hips, her hair was out of its bun and was hanging down her body and shoulders in a tangled mess.

Laxus had taken off his school jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but his shirt was unbuttoned showing off his scarred naked torso. His pants were pushed down to his thighs along with his boxers. His hair was more disheveled than it already was, sweat dripping down his face and torso from his current activity.

His right hand held Lilian’s thigh in a tight grip while his left hand was placed on her hip to kept them both steady as he continued. This happened for a few more minutes before Laxus stilled his body and almost collapsed on top of Lilian. They let out heavy pants, their heartbeats trying to cool down, holding on to each other.

“You okay?” Laxus asked her.

“Yeah, I’m okay. How about you?” Lilian replied.

“Yeah. I have to get to class soon. I've got about five minutes to get there before Ma kicks my ass.” Laxus said, kissing her cheek.

“Go to class, sweetie,” Lilian smiled, Laxus slowly pulled out of her. Laxus gave Lilian her discarded clothing as he fixed himself to look presentable.

“I’ll you later tonight for our date?” Laxus asked her.

“Yeah, until then, I’ll see you in health class today,” Lilian finished fixing her appearance as Laxus left the room. Lilian sprayed the room with air freshener and opened the windows to air the room out.

Laxus walked down the hallways and walked into his class just in time before his English class started. He sat down, catching Denki’s attention.

“Where were you?” Denki asked.

“Around the building. Talking a walk.” Laxus replied in boredom.

“Okay man, if you say so,” Denki said as Present Mic entered the room and started his class.

English class was boring for Laxus as he already knew some English to keep a small conversation and their grammar and whatnot. He just wanted time away from this place.

Time seemed to go by so fast that he didn’t notice that English class ended, and it was now time for health class. The class got up and started leaving the room, but Laxus wasn’t paying attention as he was staring out the window. He was suddenly snapped back to reality by Tokoyami.

“Laxus,” Tokoyami called out to him.

“Yeah? Oh.” Laxus got up from his seat and followed Tokoyami out of the room.

“Are you well?” Tokoyami asked him, trailing at the back of the class.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Laxus said as they went into the medical wing. At the end of the first year, the school added a medical wing for heroes that were placed in the medical section of the support and rescue types. Lilian was the teacher for those heroes and taught medicinal practices and injury treatments to all heroes, even for those who are on the field.

Laxus had Lilian pull some strings for him concerning his gym uniform. He had requested his gym top to be long sleeved and high collared. He didn’t want to expose his scars that had received from his punishment. Nowadays, he only changed before the other boys filled the room or after everyone had left. No one could see them. Not yet.

After the students fled from the locker room, they gathered in the large training room where Lilian was standing there in her hero outfit. Her hero outfit was overall black with some accents of red and purple with rose prints here and there.

The top was showing cleavage, with the kimono top opened at the side of the bosoms, with a corset that was red with a black sash that was tied into a bow in the back and the rest of the sash flowing down to her calves. The sleeves were connected to the corset at the top, flowing to her mid arms and down to her wrist. Underneath the sleeves was a half-opened glove that was held underneath her upper arm. The bottom was folded over underneath the kimono to it formed two flaps in the front, and two twin tail that flows behind her thighs. The kimono itself stopped at her mid-thighs. She had black thigh high stockings with black with red accent knee-high heels. On her face was a black rose lace mask, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail; her hair flowing down to her knees with a thick black ribbon holding her hair, the strands flowing down to her arms.

“Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good day so far?” Lilian politely greeted the students. There were happy responses but Laxus gave no reply.

“Today, we are going to learn to hit your opponents’ pressure points,” Lilian said cheerfully with Aizawa and All Might standing off to the side to observe.

“Um, Ms. Sterling?” Mina raised her hand with a look of confusion.  

“Yes, Ms. Ashido?” Lilian said.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” the pink-skinned girl didn't really understand what the nurse had said.

“Well, hitting a pressure point means you are momentarily paralyzing your opponent from doing anything. Depending on how you hit them and how hard the pressure is, you can undergo them being paralyzed for about two hours. Hitting their pressure points means you are disabling them from their nerve system, making them unable to be responsive.” Lilian explained with a certain gleam in her eyes. This caused the students to slightly go pale.

“C-can you demonstrate?” Momo asked, her voice slightly cracking.

“Of course. Aizawa-sensei?” Lilian looked over to the male teachers.

“...Fine.” Aizawa reluctantly agreed, not wanting to deal with her picking one of the students to play guinea pig instead.

Aizawa stood five feet away from her, both standing in battle stances. Lilian’s specialty was speed and agility when it came to fighting. She used her “quirk” as a long-range hero. After a moment of silence, they both charged at each other. Aizawa threw punches and kicks that Lilian dodged effortlessly in an elegant, flexible manner. Suddenly, she pushed two fingers in Aizawa’s arms, and neck area, making his arms and top of his torso to go limp. After this, she jabbed two fingers in his lower back, stomach, and thigh making him collapse to the ground with a grunt. Lilian stood over him in triumph. Aizawa was unable to move.

The class stood in awe at how fast she hit their teacher and made him collapse to a pile of meat.

“And that is how it's done, children.” Lilian gave them a smile.

“That was so fast!” Iida commented, his glasses sagged off his nose by a little.

“I couldn’t see where she hit him!” Kirishima said with a grin.

“Black Rose’s specialty is speed and it's something that can be used against villains. In her field of work, she was known for being so fast that all people see is black and red rose petals behind. Another one of her moves is her ability to suddenly render the enemy immobile to do anything by using her knowledge of anatomy to indicate pressure points.” Izuku explained with a grin on his face.

“Young Izuku is correct.” Lilian agreed with the green haired child, fluffing his hair with a smile on her face. He blushed from the sudden attention, covering his red face from the answer. Lilian giggled, walking over to Aizawa, hitting more pressure on his points that made his bones crack but he was able to move once more.

He stood up with a grunt, cracking more bones but in satisfaction.

“Thank you, Aizawa-sensei, for assisting me,” Lilian said to him with a close-eyed smile.

“It's better to have it be me than having you pick a victim instead,” Aizawa muttered, walking back over to the sidelines.

“Now, to assign partners and get started.” Lilian said, “The main pressure points you want to go for, is the sternum, thigh, shoulders, back, stomach, and arms. Now, partner up when I call out your names!”

Lilian pulled out a clipboard of the class and started announcing. Laxus was tuning himself out until he heard his turn.

“Dreyar and Midoriya!” Laxus felt his stomach drop.

He slowly turned his head and met the gaze of the doe-eyed Izuku Midoriya, who seemed just as surprised as he was. Laxus cursed his luck. Of all the fucking people he could have teamed up with, it was the one person he was trying to avoid!

Laxus turned his eyes to Lilian, whom he was now glaring at. Lilian only giggles behind her clipboard. Laxus felt his eye twitch. Of course, she did it on purpose. He should’ve known better than to think that Lilian Sterling would listen to him about giving up on Izuku. Besides, the clover-haired boy had that damn Todoroki to keep him busy now. They’ve probably been kissing or something. No, he thought. Not possible. He would’ve smelt it and Mr. Pretty Boy’s brains would’ve been in the pavement. God-

“Stop thinking like you’re his boyfriend!” Laxus screamed in annoyance.

He then realized that he said this out loud and Laxus quickly growled into his gym shirt in frustration and embarrassment.

“Laxus.” The blonde looked up (more like down) from his shirt and once again looked into the pools of emerald green that Izuku Midoriya had claimed were his eyes.

Laxus could easily get lost in those eyes, those big green, round, intelligent eyes.

Izuku seemed serious, looking away for a second and breaking their gaze to find that everyone else had started the exercise around them.

“We need to talk,” Izuku said and Laxus felt himself biting the inside of his cheek.

“About what?” Laxus didn’t mean to sound pissed, but he couldn’t help it. He hated the fact that someone he knew that was meant for him in this world was stolen from him by his rich, asshat rival. Then again, when Laxus thought about it, he stole Izuku from someone else just by existing in this world. He had no right to question him.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me.” Izuku didn’t want to look up. He could have another set of eye contact between them or else he might not be able to break it this time.

“Yeah. I have. Not like it matters. You’ve got Iida and Ochako and Todoroki to keep you company so, why chase after little old me?” Laxus crossed his arms over his chest.

“Laxus, I don’t want you to avoid me. I want us to be friends like before.” Izuku still couldn’t look up at him and this only made the blonde pissed.

“You can barely look at me. What? You found out what I’m truly like and now you can’t even look me in the eye?” Laxus leaned down, putting his height to use as he towered over the greenette, “What if I don’t want us to be friends? Don’t you remember? I already told you that I liked you. You haven’t told me your answer.”

“I…” Izuku’s ears were turning as pink as his diamond freckled cheeks.

“Dreyar! Midoriya! Get to work or you’ll be running laps!” Aizawa shouts, finally calling out the fact that the two haven’t accomplished anything except for blushing and bickering for the last twenty minutes.

“Fine.” Laxus scoffed, standing up from Izuku, “I want to hear your answer. Meet me up in the back entrance of the dorms after classes.”

Izuku sighed softly, “Okay.”

Laxus didn’t want to bother with Izuku so he started to run laps, leaving the poor freckled boy alone. Laxus had to clear his head. He had to calm down, but his blood was boiling. After the fifth lap, his shoulders started shaking and he suddenly stopped running. Aizawa was confused as to why Laxus stopped, but Lilian knew what was wrong.

Lilian ran across the field to Laxus, catching Denki and some of the other students’ attention.

“Laxus, you need to calm down,” Lilian told him softly, gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m….t-trying….!” Laxus grunted, feeling his fangs grow larger.

“Go to my office. Now!” Lilian ushered him out the medical wing. Laxus obeyed and immediately left the room, leaving his classmates feeling concerned, but Shouto Todoroki was feeling anything but concern. He was glaring hard into the back of Laxus.

‘I will find out the truth, Dreyar.’ Todoroki thought to himself, clutching his fist as the burly blonde walked away.

* * *

 

It was sunset by the time classes were over.

Laxus had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, inhaling the nicotine lazily. He laid his back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He took a hand out to hold the cigarette and release the puff into the air. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps and threw away the cigarette.

He turned his head to see Izuku walking up to him. His eyes glued to his form as he stopped in front of him. Laxus could smell that Izuku was nervous, his heart was beating at a rapid pace. Izuku took a deep breath in, calming his beating heart as he looked Laxus in the eyes.

“Let’s talk,” Laxus said.

“I made my choice,” Izuku said with a stern voice.

“And that is?” Laxus asked.

“I can’t choose. I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to go about both yours and Shouchan’s feeling and… I’ve decided to go on dates with the both of you. I’ve figured it all out. I’ll date you one week and Shouchan on another. At the beginning of the third week, I’ll give you and him a proper answer.” Izuku explained, “I’m sorry… I’m sure that this isn’t what you wanted to hear.”

Laxus was not surprised. Izuku was only doing what he thought was a good way to approach this. Laxus could only respond with a sigh and walked away with a simple, “Fine.”

Izuku stared at Laxus in shock as the blonde walked away from his field of vision. To the greenette, Laxus seemed alright by the explanation, but he knew that there was no way that that could be the case. He felt it for some reason that he still couldn’t quite explain.

Laxus was seething in hot rage, his inner dragon roaring, clawing, and growling in anger. He was pissed. Laxus had to get out of there before he did something he regretted.

He ended up going to Lilian’s house. When he appeared, he opened her front door with a key she gave him and entered the luscious house. Lilian was surprised to see Laxus there, but her shock only lasted for a moment as Laxus suddenly smashed his lips onto hers. He pinned her to the couch and started to take their clothes off as they started yet another ripple in the pool of Laxus’ complicated love life.


	13. Thirteenth Encounter - A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Shouto are given a deal and Izuku is in charge.

Laxus breathes out smoke. He was so glad that Lilian didn’t give a shit about him smoking in her bedroom. He breathed out nicotine and felt himself relax. Between the smell of the cigarettes and Lilian’s perfume, Laxus had felt safe in the midst of discarded clothes and disheveled bedsheets. He knew that the sex was only covering up the wound over his heart, but what else could he do? He couldn’t just make Izuku love him. He knew that now. He looked down and saw Lilian asleep next to him, breathing in softly as she snuggled against his broad chest.

“Laxus…” Lilian mumbled and he realized that she was drooling a little. He smirked, realizing an opportunity to take an embarrassing photo.

Once he snapped a picture with his phone, Lilian had finally stirred herself awake. It was easily 2, maybe 3 in the morning by then.

Laxus adjusted himself as Lilian sat up, wiping the drool from her chin as she stared grumpily at Laxus.

“Sorry, Lil. Did I wake you up with the scent of my teen angst?” Laxus chuckles as Lilian pinched his cheek for trying to be funny.

“You are ridiculous.” Lilian smiled, stealing his phone, “And I’m deleting this.”

“No, Lilian!” Laxus shouts in protest as she deleted the photo from his phone, “It’s not like I’d show anyone…”

“No, you wouldn’t, but that doesn’t stop villains and others from seeing this and realizing that we are a little more than student and teacher.” She explains.

“Denki knows about us,” Laxus said, not convinced.

“He knows about us, but he doesn’t know about _us_.” Lilian insinuated the last word as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Laxus took this opportunity to finish his cigarette in the dish next to him and cup Lilian’s cheek in order to kiss her. His inner dragon was still fuming, but if it was anyone else, he would have stopped so long ago. It wasn’t who he wanted to kiss, but he couldn’t do anything else about.

“Laxus, we should stop this…” Lilian whispered.

“Why? After all that had happened… There’s no way that he’ll pick me over that bastard.” Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back his desire to grow out his fangs to rip out Shouto Todoroki’s throat.

“Laxus, you don’t know that.” Lilian sat in his lap, brushing her fingers gently through his hair, “Besides… Even if he does, you’ll always have a home with me.”

“Thanks, Lil.” Laxus sighs, resting his head on her chest as he tried to lull himself to sleep.

Lilian gave a sad smile to Laxus, seeing his breathing even out, peacefully sleeping against her bosom. She laid them down onto her bed, holding him close. Laxus needs to figure things out, especially when Lilian found out that she was...sick.

* * *

 

The bell rang, indicating that class had momentarily stopped for the students to have their lunch break. During this period, both Laxus and Shouto were pulled aside from their class by Izuku until they found themselves alone outside.

“Is this about that date week you want to do?” Laxus was already tired and being next to Shouto was only making him even more grumpy.

“It is.” Izuku nods, “You two already know what I want to do, but I need you both to understand a couple of rules.”

“There are rules now?” Laxus almost growled and Shouto glared at him for interrupting.

“Go ahead, Izuku. We’re listening.” Shouto said with his usual calm and collected demeanor.

“Okay.” Izuku held up one finger, “One. You’re both allowed to date me for one week each. That’s seven days of me being your boyfriend. After that period is over, I go off to the other for another week. No exceptions. After I date the both of you, I’ll tell you my answer.”

Both Laxus and Shouto could agree to that. Both of them would have equal time with Izuku and that was reasonable. Neither would get extra time if they decided to waste it.

When Izuku saw that they understood, he held up two fingers to continue, “Two. You’re both allowed to date me any way you wish. We could hold hands and go on dates and such, but…” the boys saw Izuku’s cheeks heat up, “You’re both only entitled one kiss from me for that whole week. Use it wisely.”

Laxus and Shouto saw Izuku’s cheeks flare a rosy shade of red and the both of them realized something. Had Izuku ever been kissed before?

Izuku waited for his heart to stop beating so fast for him to hold up three fingers, “Three. You two are not allowed to fight over me during this period or the whole deal is off. I’ll end my date week with whoever I’m with and won’t choose either of you.”

This was also reasonable, by Laxus felt his blood boil. He still thought this was stupid. He already saw the mark on Izuku’s wrist. He knew that Izuku was his. He just had to make it official now. He hated that he had to wait to make Izuku his.

“Is this settled?” Laxus asked, “If it is, tell us who are you going to date first, then?” Laxus said with a blank facial expression.

“Since today is Monday, the person I’ll date this week is-” Izuku pulls out a quarter from his pocket, “Heads or tails?”

“Heads,” Was Shouto’s response.

“Tails,” Laxus said.

Izuku flipped the quarter into the air, letting it fall to the ground as the three of them saw the result that followed.

“-Shouto,” Izuku says as the three saw that the head’s side was up. Shouto smiled at Izuku as Laxus looked away with a small growl.

“Have fun,” Laxus muttered as he stood up from his spot and left the area to go back inside the building to eat his lunch. Today’s lunch was a meal that Lilian had made for him: salmon teriyaki with rice and vegetables. Just the thought of the dish made Laxus salivate in hunger.

He sat in the back of the cafeteria, finding himself being surrounded by Denki and the other members of Bakugou’s squad. Laxus had to distract himself. He had to stop feeling like he’s about to bust a top. It would only make the pain worse.

He looked up to see that Izuku and Shouto had made their way back to the cafeteria. They were holding hands, interlocking their fingers as the two wore fresh blushes on their faces. Laxus felt himself crush something in his hand. Probably the milk carton Denki gave him since he could feel the cold liquid dripping down his arm.

“Woah! Isn’t that Todoroki and Midoriya?” Mina stood from her seat in exclamation, gasping as she began to squeal, “Oh my gosh!! They’re holding hands!! Do you think they finally asked each other out or something?”

“They have been pinning over each other since last year. I wouldn’t be too surprised if they did.” Sero shrugged his shoulders.

“Good! Finally, that virgin can just shut the fuck up about being too embarrassed about sucking his dick!” Bakugou speed up profanities as Kirishima actually choked on his rice next to him, “Oi, shit hair! Don’t fucking die! I have to kill you first!”

Denki looked back at Laxus, seeing that the taller blonde was trying to now ignore everything around him and hopefully just focus on his food. He pats Laxus’ shoulder in the hopes of reassuring him.

“Just leave me be, for now, Denki,” Laxus muttered, pissed off along with his inner dragon.

“Okay Laxus, if you say so,” Denki said before looking away with concern on his face.

* * *

 

Izuku held tight to Shouto’s hands, breathing out and seeing his breath form in the air.

“I don’t think I can do this, Shouchan!” Izuku shouts, his hands continuing to squeeze the other boy’s as he tried to keep his balance.

“Don’t worry, Izuku. I’ve got you.” Shouto gives a smile as he pulled Izuku’s body closer to his, holding his hands against his forearms, “I won’t let you fall.”

“Shouchan…” Izuku sighs, giving a blush, “Just because I don’t know how to skate doesn’t mean you have an excuse to pull me close.”

Since their date week had begun, Izuku and Shouto had waited until the weather had finally begun to drop temperatures to go skating. The nearby ice skating rink had finally opened up to the public and since Izuku was curious, he and Shouto finally decided to go on a date. The catch, however, was that Izuku doesn’t know how to skate in the slightest. Good for Izuku that Shouto did. They had rented out some skates and Izuku was clumsy, putting his foot on the ice and almost immediantly fell on his butt. Shouto chuckled as he helped Izuku up and taught Izuku enough to at least hold his balance on the ice.

Holding onto the side of the rink, Izuku let Shouto have a couple of minutes to skate by himself and the greenette couldn’t help but admire how graceful Shouto landed in his jumps. It was almost as if Shouto was in his element, which Izuku wouldn’t be too surprised about it, given that half of the boy’s quirk was the ability to make ice out of thin air. Izuku had no problem admitting that Shouto was beautiful when he let go of his anger and self-hatred. He was calm, totally in control of himself and concentrating on only landing right on his jumps.

Shouto had looked at Izuku and the freckle-faced boy blushed, seeing the other’s smirk. Izuku chuckles. Showoff

They skated around for a while, enough where Izuku was at least able to glide across the floor without falling. It was dark, showing signs that it would snow soon and the two walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. After eating some dinner at a local diner and realizing that they missed a bus that would take them back to the dorm, they ended up walking home manually.

Izuku was blushing the whole way and Shouto was not faring any easier. Izuku was holding his right hand, heating up every so often when he felt his face flush. The two of them couldn’t find anything to say since they already knew so much about each other.

It was then a couple of blocks before they would reach the dorms that Izuku felt something hit his nose and they stopped. Looking up, they saw that the snow had begun to fall and Izuku smiled, his eyes lighting up as if fireworks went off in them. Shouto squeezed on Izuku’s hand and the greenette looks back at him.

“I understand that I only get one, but can I do it now?” Shouto whispered, resting his forehead against Izuku’s.

Izuku’s cheeks had turned pink, breathing out into the cold air as it formed.

“Only one,” Izuku says and Shouto’s hand cups his cheek, lifting his head up.

“I know.” Shouto leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Izuku’s.

Shouto could taste the strawberry and mint from the dessert Izuku had before. He hated that he could only have this for just one time. Izuku’s lips were so soft and gentle and as inexperienced as he was. When they finally did come apart, Izuku gripped on his chest, trying to calm his heart beat.

“That was my first kiss.” Izuku whispers and Shouto felt his chest burst.

“Mine too.” the half and half boy had also admitted, holding tight to Izuku’s hands still.

It was then that Shouto had noticed a strange scar on Izuku’s wrist. Observing it carefully and comparing it to Izuku’s other scars, this one was smaller, sharper and angular. It was almost as if it were a mark made by lightning.

“Izuku? Where did you get this one from?” Shouto asked.

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure. I’ve kinda always had that one. I might’ve gotten it when I was around eight or nine at best, but I don’t remember how I got it.” Izuku shrugged his shoulders, gently running his thumb down the strange scar.

“That is odd,” Shouto says, thinking for some reason that this could relate back to his rival, but that couldn’t be possible. How could Laxus give Izuku a scar if they had never before met?

* * *

 

Laxus couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to taste blood between his teeth. That was certain. Whose blood? Well, as if that answer wasn’t obvious enough at this point.

Laxus started to feel his blood boil. His body heated up and started to shake. His mind couldn’t get off the idea of Izuku and Shouto together. He was inside one of the many training rooms at the dorm, trying to distract himself and failing miserably. He started beating the punching bag harder and more forceful with each blow. His hands were bare, not feeling the pain. He only felt the dull blowback as he swung his fists back and forth.

He could feel himself growling, a deep rumble emitting from his chest. His vision went red, wanting blood. Everything was falling apart around him and then, he felt it. Izuku. He felt him and this overwhelming feeling of his happiness, his joy… His love. He could practically smell them outside. Shouto had taken something from him that he could never gain no matter how much he wanted it. With a final hard punch, he sent the bag flying, watching it crash against the wall, spraying sand everywhere before landing pathetically on the ground and creating a sand pile to be cleaned up later.

Laxus panted, feeling his body phase into a monster.

No! He almost screamed out.

He had to control it! If he did something stupid like losing his temper, Izuku would call the whole deal off and wouldn’t pick him. He’d picked that bastard Todoroki instead.

The inner dragon whined and growled in annoyance. He. Wanted. OUT!!

Laxus was almost successful in getting himself back in control when he heard a small, but hesitant knock on a pillar. He turned to see Denki in the room, shaking in what seems like fear.

“L-Laxus?” Denki called out to the teenager, placing an arm over his waist, remembering the slashes Laxus gave him.

Laxus felt his mind blank out. He was so angry that he responded with a dreadful growl that shook Denki to his core.

The smaller blonde swallowed, slowly walked up to Laxus and showing he meant no harm as Laxus continued to growl at the poor boy. Denki reluctantly placed a hand on Laxus’s shoulder that made him smack it away as if Denki burned him.

Denki could see that Laxus’s eyes were no longer the blue-gray he knew of. It was a deadly red-eyed color with the sclera black as coal. It was terrifying to see.

“H-Hey, dude… I get that you’re upset about Midoriya, but you’ve gotta chill-”

“ **Don’t tell me to calm down, human!** ” Laxus growled in a voice that doesn’t seem human.

Denki, who had realized long ago that Laxus was a little more different than just the average weirdo, was shaking.

“ **You do not understand the pain, the struggle I have to deal with...with that… blood bag that you call a human!! I want to rip his body apart! See his blood splatter across the floor! I! Want! Shouto Todoroki! DEAD!!!”** Laxus snarled, his scales appearing before Denki.

Denki felt his scars burn again, including the ones he received from Laxus himself. Every nerve in his body was telling him to run and he didn’t understand why he knew that. He had to find Izuku or Lilian or both. Somebody had to stop Laxus before he’d completely lose it. As soon as he saw a chance, Denki began to run towards the door.

Laxus, or rather Dragon Laxus, saw this as a game of cat at mouse so, he began to run after Denki. He had not fully turned yet but, his scales were visible to the human eye. Joyfully, he chased Denki down the halls of the dorms, purring in delight at the game.

Suddenly, an image of Izuku flashed in his head. He heard his voice, telling the rules of their deal. Laxus had made a sudden stop in the middle of a hall and had to remember if he did something that went against the rules placed for both him and Shouto, Izuku would call it off.

Denki ended up finding his phone and began calling Lilian when he realized that Laxus had stopped chasing him. The call goes through but Denki then hung up, looking out the door to see Laxus sitting on the ground, almost as if he was sitting in defeat. Hesitantly, Denki reached out to him.

“Laxus? You cool now?” Denki had paused when Laxus began moving again.

Laxus suddenly hugged Denki close to him. This confused Denki.

“ **I’m sorry...I-I...I didn’t mean...to scare you…** ” Laxus’s voice wavered from normal to his dark tone. He brought up a hand and gently stroked Denki’s head, reassuring him that he won’t hurt him.

“Cool… Please don’t do that again…” Denki chuckles, “Tell you what.” sitting up from Laxus, he smirked, “How about whenever you feel like… Whatever that just was, you talk to me and we’ll take a walk to cool off. I’ll be just like a cool big brother!”

Laxus felt a sudden headache when Denki suddenly said that. He didn’t understand why, but he felt like he could trust the blonde’s words as if he knew that they were true.

“You okay, dude?” Denki didn’t want Laxus to freak out again, but the other blonde shook his head.

“ **Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am,”** Laxus said, feeling himself revert back to normal.

“Can we go to the arcade? My treat?” Laxus offered to Denki.

“Totally!” Denki jumped up in glee, holding out his hand to Laxus, “Let’s go!”

Laxus chuckles, trying to push back his anger as he took Denki’s hand and was pulled up.

“By the way… When do you want to explain to me what your quirk really is? I know I’m a dumbass, but even I can tell that it’s not what you say it is.” Denki says, not wanting to aggravate Laxus, but he did have a point, “I’m not saying you’ve gotta tell me now! I just-”

“Give me some time, then I’ll tell you. It’s a lot to explain in one sitting.” Laxus nervously laughed as they walked to their dorm rooms so Laxus could change.


	14. Fourteenth Encounter - The Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shouto and Izuku experience dating for a week, it's Laxus' turn to date the freckle-faced hero that has his heart.

On Wednesday, the class was in its normal session. It had been a couple of days since Izuku and Shouto had begun their date week and the two have been inseparable since the very first date at the skate park where the two shared their first kiss as the show began to first fall. Since then, Laxus had been distracting himself with his time hanging out with Denki and Lilian and even the members of Bakugou’s friend group, Kirishima, Sero, Mina, even Bakugou himself. Laxus had taken this chance to socialize with his class, even making friends with the edgelord Tokoyami and the gentle giant Shouji. Laxus could safely say that he was better. Not perfectly good, but he had felt a lot better now than he was before.

During this time, he had noticed a change in Lilian that he still couldn’t quite understand. Laxus tried confronting her at some point about it, but she had avoided it at every chance she could. He still couldn’t wrap his head around what could be wrong.

“Oi, dragon lady! Watch where you’re going!” Bakugou had walked into class late with Kirishima. The blonde seemed a little more grumpy than usual. The two took their seats and Bakugou grumbled something of, “Is it just me or is the dragon lady gaining weight these days?”

“Bakugou! That’s rude to say about a lady!” Mina shouts.

“Am I fucking wrong, pinky?!” Bakugou shouts his profanities.

“Katsuki. Do you have something to say to me?” Lilian said in a chilling tone, giving him a closed-eye smile that did not seem sweet.

“Yeah, I do! Are you getting fat or something?!” Bakugou yelled from his seat in the class.

“Well if you put it that way, I have an announcement to make. I am pregnant.” Lilian revealed to the class, making them all gasp in shock.

However, no one was as shocked as Laxus, who knew exactly who the father was: himself. Laxus would’ve fainted if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in the middle of the classroom and Denki staring at him weirdly.

“Is there something I should know?” Denki pulled him aside and whispered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Laxus tried to brush it off as if he didn’t know what the other was talking about.

“Dude! You know something!” Denki almost shouted through the classroom and Laxus covered his mouth.

“No, I don’t! Shut up!” Laxus hushed him up, preventing him from talking any further.

Laxus had to talk to Lilian after class. He let go of Denki as Lilian brought the class back to attention so the class could continue.

As soon as he heard that bell rang, Laxus shot up from his desk and dashed for Lilian’s office. The woman was checking up on some paperwork when Laxus busted in and locked the door behind him.

“When were you planning on telling me?” He wasn’t mad or at least he was trying not to sound mad.

“I was going to tell you at some point, but I suppose you’re friends with people who are a little bit too observant. Katsuki-kun even calls me dragon lady. Now… I wonder how he could’ve come up with that.” She giggles as he sat on a stool in the room.

“Lil, I’m being serious.” Laxus knew she was trying to lighten the mood since she knew that Laxus was not in a good place romantically.

“I know…” Lilian said with a sad expression, having a hand resting over her small bulging stomach.

“I’m sorry... I don’t mean to snap at you. It’s not good for you and our baby.” Laxus walked up to her, holding her close, placing a hand over her hand.

“No matter what, I’ll support you and our child as much as I can,” Laxus vowed as he kissed the top of her head in reassurance.

“I know.” She smiled, but she knew that she would never make him as whole as he needed to be.

* * *

 

After a week of tolerating his rival with his love, Monday had come and Laxus hasn’t remembered the last time he was beaming with this much joy. He felt so alive and apparently, everyone could see it.

“Oi, dunce face. Did you break him or something? Why does he look so stupid?” Bakugou had asked when Laxus came into the boys’ communal bathroom to brush his teeth with the widest grin any of the others had ever seen on him.

“Bakugou’s got a point. You seem to be happy about something, Laxus.” Sero notes, going back to brushing his own teeth.

“Does this have something to do with Deku?” Bakugou narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah. What about it?” Laxus said as he started to brush his teeth.

“Well, what the fuck about Deku?” Bagukou asked.

“I’m going out with him for the week,” Laxus explained.

The boys were confused, wasn’t Izuku dating Shouto? Did something happen?

“Ask Izuku, he’ll explain it to you guys,” Laxus explained, seeing their confusion.

“Or I suppose I could.” In came Shouto Todoroki from one of the showers.

“Fine! Then fucking explain, Icyhot.” Bakugou growls, brushing aggressively into his teeth.

“It’s simple really. Because both Dreyar and I harbor feelings for Izuku and his heart is too kind to pick between the two of us, he’s testing out how dating works with the two of us. We each get a week and after that, he’ll tell us who he wants.” Shouto explained in the simplest of terms how the deal went down, “I’ve had my week to date the love of my life. It’s his turn and I understand that. I’m not allowed to get upset since it’s only fair. Right, Dreyar?”

Shouto glared over at Laxus, his blue eye vibrant and solid. It was the iciest stare that Laxus had received from his rival as of yet, but the blonde had to hold back his own growl. He hated Todoroki. He was way better at keeping his cool than he was able to hold his own.

Laxus gave a glare of his own, not backing down from this glare. In terms of strength, Shouto was nothing compared to him.

“Anyway, I’m going to get ready. See you guys later,” Laxus said, leaving the bathroom and into his room.

Once inside his room, he texting Lilian wondering if she was okay and if she needed anything, knowing that dragon pregnancy was shorter and faster than humans. Human pregnancy was 9-10 months while dragon pregnancy was 3-4 months. Right now, Lilian was 4 weeks pregnant.

During this period, he dressed for school and ended up walking to Izuku’s dorm to pick him up. Laxus had to hold in his breath or else he might burst in giddiness. For a full week, he would be dating Izuku Midoriya. Izuku and he would be boyfriends. Laxus felt his face flush at the idea. He still couldn’t believe that his time had finally come.

He stepped in front of Izuku’s dorm room and knocked on the door.

“Izuku? It’s Laxus. I’m here to pick you up.” Laxus said as he heard the quick scrambling of clothes being put on and books being shoved into a bag.

“Coming!” He heard Izuku shout back and Laxus had to calm himself down. He was getting way too excited and he didn’t want to intimidate Izuku before their week even began.

Izuku suddenly appeared from opening his door quickly that made Laxus step back about two steps.

“Woah, slow down there, tiger,” Laxus teased the small boy, a small smirk appearing on his face that made Izuku blush.

“Sorry, I almost completely forgot. Sorry,” Izuku apologized.

“It’s okay. Are you ready?” Laxus asked, Izuku nodding in as they started walking out of the hall and into the main room of the dorm building.

Laxus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fishing it out and seeing that Lilian responded to him. She didn’t need anything at the moment, but she’ll let him know if she does.

Getting the okay to enjoy his time with Izuku, he put his phone away and turned towards his now temporary boyfriend.

“So, have you ever dated anyone before, Laxus?” Izuku asked as he and the blonde began walking to the school building.

“No, but I do a lot of research.” Laxus looked down and noticed how small Izuku’s hands were, “For example…”

Laxus reaches down and intertwined his fingers with Izuku’s. Laxus almost felt his heart explode. He’s holding hands with Izuku. He is holding hands with Izuku Midoriya. The Izuku Midoriya, freckle-faced hero Deku, who is his boyfriend. For the week, but he doesn’t care about that right now.

Calm down! He screamed to himself as he felt his face turn red.

“Laxus?” Izuku had a light blush on his face, making his freckled cheeks glow.

“Yeah?” Laxus responded.

“Thank you…” Izuku said.

“For what?” Laxus was confused.

“For being patient. I’m proud.” Izuku smiled and Laxus felt warm inside his chest.

“Y-Yeah… No problem…” Laxus covered his burning face with his free hand, clutching tight on their bonded hands as they continued walking to class.

Laxus hadn’t felt this alive since he met Izuku. No, not even. Since he found out Izuku was his soulmate. This was surely going to be interesting.

* * *

 

Laxus and Izuku were walking hand in hand as they strolled down the street on their date. It was the weekend of their date week and Laxus had been planning this date ever since his week had started.

Laxus was wearing a dark purple button-down shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows with black pants, a black belt with a strap that hangs low and ends at the back of the belt and black and purple converse. His hair was neatly combed back with gel, leaving a small tuft of hair on his forehead. Izuku was wearing a plain t-shirt with a sweater of meant to symbolize All Might, slightly baggy and blue pants and his signature red sneakers.

“So, where are we going, Laxus?” Izuku asks, his hand squeezing against the other boy’s.

“Dunno. I thought I’d let you choose.” Laxus smiles when the boy’s eyes sparkle.

“There is the new All Might movie that I wanted to see and I’ve been trying to get tickets, but no one has them anywhere!” Izuku shouts and Laxus smiles.

‘ **Bless this precious nerd.** ’ Laxus thought as he reaches for his pocket, “No need to worry.”

He swiftly pulls out two movie tickets, “It pays off to be the son of Eraserhead and Present Mic.”

“Oh my god, I love you!” Izuku grabs one ticket, realizing what he said a moment after and blushes, “I-I mean…”

“I-It’s okay…,” Laxus blushed, “Let’s go see that movie, it starts in 15 minutes and lucky for us, we have the VIP tickets so, good untaken seats.”

Izuku could’ve sworn he had died and gone to heaven for having such a sweet and awesome temporary boyfriend.

When they reached the theatre, they had gotten two drinks, and a medium popcorn. Laxus had booked them a night in a nice restaurant downtown but Izuku didn’t need to know.

Safe to say that when the movie finally started, Izuku was hooked. With his mentor and favorite hero on screen, Izuku was completely distracted. Laxus wasn’t that interested so, he mainly paid attention to Izuku’s reactions. He smiled every time Izuku jumped for joy and he actually _felt_ it coming off of the smaller male. He really was the cutest.

‘ **Seriously. Bless this precious fucking nerd.** _’_ Laxus thought and he suddenly realized that the movie had ended.

Coming out of the theatre, Laxus enjoyed listening to Izuku ramble about what happened in the movie and all of his favorite parts and his review on it in general.

“And when All Might jumped down to save the girl, I really thought he was going to use the Detroit Smash, but he used the Texas Smash instead! That move in real life would destroy a block and a half of city!” Izuku was still so jumpy and frankly, it was adorable to watch as they walked down the street hand-in-hand.

“Wow, you really love All Might. Are you sure he’s not your father?” Laxus looked at this precious boy with a smile.

“W-what are you talking about?! All Might is not my dad!! I think I’d die if he were my real father!”

“Are you sure, cause your moves, strength, and speed resembles All Might’s quite a lot,”

“I-I’m sure!!”

“Okay daylily,” Laxus gave Izuku a nickname. It was a nickname he thought of when they went on their first date.

Izuku felt the ting of guilt in his stomach, but he promised All Might that he would keep the secret from everyone. The only other people that knew the truth about One For All were limited down to himself, All Might, Principal Nedzu, Recovery Girl, Officer Naomasa and recently, Bakugou. He would only tell Laxus when both he and All Might were ready.

Walking through the town square, they came across a crowded sea of people going through from shop to shop. Looking around, they did some window shopping and stopped in front of a hero merchandise store where Izuku began to stare off into space.

“Izu?” He heard Laxus’s voice.

“Hmm?” Izuku finally came back from his intense thoughts.

“You were spacing out. Are you okay?” Laxus showed some concerned in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking, I suppose. You know… I didn’t really have a dad growing up. My father works overseas a lot, hasn’t really been home since I was 2 years old. My mom was the one that really raised me. All Might only really came into my life recently and he’s been more of a father to me than my own blood relative. That sounds so messed up. I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be. I feel the same.” Laxus says.

“Really?” Izuku felt Laxus’s hand squeeze against his.

“Aizawa and Yamada are my adoptive parents. My real parents, they… Well, my real mother died when I was little so, I was left with my father for most of my early childhood. However, the man was a monster, even before my mother passed away. He was obsessed with power. He gave me this scar when I was only 7 years old.” Laxus points to the lightning-shaped scar over his eye, “He abused me, abused my mag- m-my quirk for a number of years until my grandfather caught him in the act and sent him away.”

Laxus knew that he had to come up with a lie for this part, “And… My grandfather passed away not too long afterward so, with no one else to take me in, I wandered the streets until Aizawa and Yamada found me. They took me in, raised me alongside Hitoshi. They’re like the parents I never had, but I still miss Gramps. I wish I could’ve at least said goodbye to him before…” Izuku stops and so, Laxus does as well.

“It’s okay, Laxus.” Izuku smiles, turning his emerald orbs to Laxus, “I know it doesn’t sound like much, but I’ll be your family too.”

Laxus felt his heart swell with joy. This boy was going to kill him one of these days.

Just when Laxus was about to ask him something else, someone bumped into Izuku and spilled a container of purple liquid onto his sweater. The bottle then proceeded to fall to the ground and shatter below Izuku's feet.

“I’m so sorry, sir!” a shopkeeper from the market apologized as Izuku began to clean up the bottle that was spilled all over him.

“That’s okay…” Izuku chuckles nervously, smelling the strong scent of cinnamon perfume all over his hoodie, “That’s an interesting smell…”

“O-Oh… You think so?” the perfume seller smirks.

“Oi, asshole. What’s the smirk for?” Laxus felt threatened and Izuku jumped in.

“Laxus, calm down! The smell’s already gone. It was probably temporary or something. Right… Sir?” Izuku noticed the seller had vanished while they had been arguing and Laxus had a weird feeling growing in his stomach that he couldn’t quite explain.

Laxus was pissed, but he had to calm himself. Pulling Izuku from the crowd, he found an empty park and sat them both down.

"Laxus?" Izuku asks, seeing the other's cheeks turning pink.

“Can I have this one kiss?” Laxus whispered to him.

Izuku blushed, nodding shakily as the blonde leans down, placing his lips over Izuku’s for a kiss. The boy tasted like green tea. Not surprising, given the candy he consumed during the movie. He usually hated green tea, but on him, this was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and by god, he wanted more.

“Thank you Izuku. Thank you so much,” Laxus then held Izuku in his arms in a tight embrace.

“For what?” Izuku wrapped his arms around Laxus’s waist.

“For being who you are, and for giving me a chance I guess,” Laxus whispered into Izuku’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“W-We should get to the restaurant soon! We’ll lose our table if we continue at this speed!” Izuku takes Laxus’s hand and they began to run, all the while Laxus was enjoying the pleasant shade of pink of his boyfriend’s face. Well, temporary boyfriend, but who cares about that?

After dinner and returning to the dorms, Izuku Midoriya’s turmoiled heart began to tighten.

Laxus or Shouto?

He coughs into his hand. Izuku sighed. He was probably going to get a cold soon.


	15. Fifteenth Encounter - Blood and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's heart is torn in two and Shouto and Laxus make the worst mistake possible.

Izuku Midoriya was terribly distraught. His heart was split into two.

On one hand, there was Shouto Todoroki, someone he had a mutual crush on since their first year. He is strong and beautiful and has an amazing quirk and even though he had his flaws, Shouto always defended him and was loyal to a fault. Breaking him from the grips of his father, Izuku wanted to protect him from everything he hated about himself. Ever since that day at the Sports Festival, he knew that there was no way he’d ever be able to let go of this feeling.

On the other hand, there was Laxus Dreyar, someone he had only known for a couple of months now, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Laxus was different, a bad boy with plenty of secrets that anyone could see at this point. He is fearless and headstrong and doesn’t back out and fight, but underneath all that was a fear of rejection and insecurity after insecurity that made Izuku want to run and shield him from the rest of the world. Izuku knew that a part of him was just screaming for him.

Izuku was in trouble. He loved them both for different reasons, but he loved them regardless. How was he supposed to decide?

On Sunday night, after crying himself to sleep from the frustration, he ended up waking up in the early hours of the morning, around three or four o’clock and could not fall back asleep. Giving up, Izuku got up, pulling on a bathrobe and decided to take a shower to see if he could relax himself a little. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Izuku was also feeling a little sick as of late. He wondered if it had anything to do with what happened after his date with Laxus.

_ “I’m so sorry, sir!” a shopkeeper apologized as Izuku began to clean up the perfume bottle that was spilled all over him. _

_ “That’s okay…” Izuku chuckles nervously, smelling the strong scent of cinnamon perfume all over his hoodie, “That’s an interesting smell…” _

_ “O-Oh… You think so?” the perfume seller smirks. _

_ “Oi, asshole. What’s the smirk for?” Laxus felt threatened and Izuku jumped in. _

_ “Laxus, calm down! The smell’s already gone. It was probably temporary or something. Right… Sir?” Izuku noticed the seller had vanished while they had been arguing and Laxus had a weird feeling growing in his stomach that he couldn’t quite explain. _

Izuku coughs into his hand, feeling something in his throat, but he blamed it on his cold.

Suddenly, Izuku hard voice down the hall, the common room for the boys to lounge about. He entered to see both Laxus and Shouto yelling in raised voices. Both were sending small glares towards each other. Their postures were tense and rigid as if they were ready to fight. 

Izuku hated that he knew this would happen. He hated that these two hated each other. He felt a growl in his throat as he coughed again into his hand. Enough is enough.

* * *

 

Shouto was reading a book downstairs, unable to sleep from his excitement. This time tomorrow morning, he might officially become Izuku’s boyfriend. Hearing something from the kitchen, he saw Laxus’s looming form making coffee.

“What are you doing up?” Shouto asks.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Laxus growled at the boy, feeling sleep deprived.

“Too anxious about what Izuku might choose?” Shouto asked.

“Yeah. So what?” Laxus growled at the bi-colored hair child.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Shouto says, closing his book and hearing Laxus practically slam the pot of coffee on the table.

“Is there something you want to say to me, Todoroki?” Laxus knew that he had to hold his temper, but Shouto’s very existence pissed him off.

“I’m not saying anything. I just happen to notice that you’re a little more angry than usual. It’s almost like looking at a bigger version of Bakugou.” Shouto stands up from the counter.

“Are you saying I’m just like Bakugou? An asshole that cares for nobody? Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you. At least I have the heart to care for others!” Laxus growled at him, trying to keep himself cool.

“Oh, do you now? Then what happened that night when you put me in the hospital?” Shouto asked with an icy glare.

“That isn’t the same and you fucking know it, bastard,” Laxus growled.

“Admit it. You’re scared that Izuku will pick me over you. I don’t blame you. You’re hiding so many secrets from everyone. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you and Miss Sterling. If you think you can take Izuku from me while you two-time with her, I won't be afraid to give you frostbite and third-degree burns.” Shouto felt his own blood boiling, his fire beginning to bubble on his skin.

“LILIAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! DON’T BRING HER INTO THIS!” Laxus yelled at Shouto, feeling his anger at a tipping point. Laxus may have been with her, but she is not allowed to be involved.

“She hasn’t, huh? I’ve seen the way you look at her, Laxus. You look at her as if you loved her as your own. If you want her then, take her! Don’t play with Izuku’s feelings like that!” Shouto yelled back, “He deserves more than that bullshit you're feeding him and everyone else!”

“Fuck you! We aren’t like that!” Laxus screamed as Shouto and he began to glare, igniting a fury between the two of them.

“You do nothing but lie! What else aren’t you telling us, Laxus Dreyar-”

“STOP IT!” the boys froze when they heard the cracking plea on the second floor. They looked up and saw Izuku with tears in his eyes, “Stop it… Enough of this…”

“Izuku…” Shouto mumbled as he and Laxus realized that they have royally screwed up.

Izuku trudges down the stairs, wiping the tears from his eyes with a hoodie of his, “Enough is enough. I can’t do this anymore…” 

“Izuku…. I... I’m so sorry… I-” Laxus tried to apologized but he shut up when Izuku lifted a hand.

“I thought... I thought this deal would work... But I guess not.” Izuku cried, breaking Laxus’ and Shouto’s heart at the sight. 

Laxus could feel his inner dragon whimpering, his own tears littering down his cheeks for upsetting Izuku. They just wanted to have him as their own.

“Izu…” Shouto and Laxus watched as Izuku began to cry.

“The deal is off. I don’t want to look at either of you right now. Just go!” Izuku pleaded as the other two respected his wishes and began walking off.

Izuku hated feeling like this. He caused this hatred between them and in turn, it was hurting him back. He ran back to his dorm room, locked the door behind him and fell to his knees. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried like this, feeling pity for himself because he was too weak-willed to do anything. He was as useless as his nicknamed claimed him to be. Izuku coughs into his hand again, feeling something solid in his hand. He was freaked by the idea and the thought worsened when he looked down and saw something purple. Purple? It was  _ purple _ . And it was shaped like a teardrop.

“A-A flower petal?” he felt himself wheeze.

Izuku, horrified, coughed up some more and ended up with red and purple petals littering the ground and clogging his airways. He couldn’t breathe. Collapsing onto the ground, his vision grew hazy until the world around him ultimately became black.

* * *

 

Shouto and Laxus in shock and horror at the events that had just occurred. It was their worst fear. Losing Izuku to another was bad, but losing him because they couldn’t hold their tongues was much worse.

“It’s our fault,” Laxus gritted his teeth in anger, not wanting this to happen. They were mere  **HOURS** away from the big decision and they had to go and screw it up.

“I blame you, always causing trouble. You’ve been doing it since you got here.” Shouto says and Laxus growled.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to fight if a certain asshole could stop instigating me!” Laxus and Shouto were at it yet again.

“Maybe if you could control your temper, then you wouldn’t have to feel instigated, Dreyar.” Shouto hissed.

“Say more bullshit about me one more time, and I will-” Laxus was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out briefly to see it was Lilian. He walked away from Shouto to answer the call.

“What happened?” Laxus tried to suppress his anger for this call.

“It’s the baby….They… H-he... Ivan…..” Lilian was gasping, feeling fatigue.

“What?!” Laxus was shocked, suddenly becoming angry at the name of his father. “I’m on my way,” was all Laxus said, shattering his phone and walking out of the dorm with Shouto yelling at him. 

Once out of eye range, Laxus began dashing down the hall and out of the dorm. He couldn’t forget what that bastard had done to him. To  _ her _ . To what he did to the both of them. He kept on running and didn’t stop until he found Lilian’s house. The door was broken open.

“Lilian!” he rushed in, finding the house was relatively in place, but he found her on the floor, halfway lying through the doorway of her room, “LILIAN!” 

Lilian was lying with blood pooling around her, Laxus thought the worst. He ran up to her body and held her close. She was still breathing but she needed medical attention. 

So, he summoned Arceus.

“HEED MY CALL, BE BY MY SIDE THROUGH LIGHT AND ETERNITY, ARCEUS!” Laxus yelled and suddenly, the world seemed to freeze as Arceus appeared before Laxus.

The dragon king arrived, already shrunk to size and aware of the situation since he watched over Lilian and Laxus.

“I have to take her back to Kanora. Ivan might still be here and I can’t risk him attacking again here.” Arceus lifted Lilian into his arms, “And you need to resolve your conflict with young Midoriya, don’t you?”

“Of course sir,” Laxus bowed to the God before he suddenly disappeared before his eyes. Laxus took a deep breath in and exhaled it out. He needed to fix this. And even though he hated the idea, the first step to fixing this was to come to terms with Shouto Todoroki. For some reason, something didn’t sit well in his stomach. He takes another deep breath.

Why did his chest feel so tight?


	16. Sixteenth Encounter - What Can I Do For You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's hospitalized and Shouto finally makes a decision that he and Laxus could not make alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awakens from the depths of hell and paper*  
> Erza: I LIVEEEEEEEE!!  
> Gajeel: *still in the pile of paper* I'm fucking not.  
> Erza: Seems that this chapter took a while to finish! We meant to have this out long before Thanksgiving, but hey! LIFE! LEARN TIME MANAGEMENT WHEN YOU GET TO COLLEGE KIDS!  
> Gajeel: Meanwhile, enjoy this tiny chapter we made as Erza gets dragged back to school.  
> Erza: *clawing the ground as hell tries to drag her back* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEEEEEE!

Laxus had to do something. But what could he do? He already fucked things up. He knew that he had to make things up and even though he hated the idea more than anything (maybe even more than his father), it had to start with Shouto Todoroki. If he didn’t make things up with him, then nothing was going to go anywhere between them and Izuku’s heart.

Laxus walked away from Lilian’s house, locking the door on his way out and got on the next train back to the dorms.

Making his way back to the school, he was greeted by lights flashing around the dorm. Ambulances and cops? Why? Laxus ran through the crowd of reporters and smelled blood, but it was the blood that was spilled that shook him to his core.

“Izuku?!” Laxus shouts, realizing that the scent was of green tea and mint and grass; the components that made Izuku’s scent. There was a metallic touch to the scent too. This was definitely his blood. Why is…

Laxus nearly collapsed. He abandoned Izuku when he needed him. He wanted him as his mate, didn’t he? Why does he smell his blood? Did he get hurt? Why didn’t he protect him better?! As his inner dragon was beginning to berate them for failing their prospective mate, someone had approached them. Someone that smelled like ash and wintergreen.

Laxus was then met by the disapproved and near hostile glare of Shouto Todoroki.

“Nice going, Dreyar.” Shouto’s tone was cold and if given power of its own could've given him frostbite. It was one of the first occasions that Laxus almost felt inferior to the human. But his own pride refused.

“What the fuck happened?!” Laxus shouts.

“After we fought, Izuku went back to his room and collapsed. Aoyama and Tokoyami found him and called in the paramedics. Paramedics called the cops and informed the teachers and somehow, the reporters found out and began swarming our door." Shouto grits his teeth, looking at the sea of people wanting to question the drowsy and concerned students.

"The teachers think a quirk caused it. Whatever is happening to Izuku.” Shouto turned back to Laxus and grabs his collar, “What happened during your date?”

“Nothing happened! Why do you always blame me?!” Laxus shouts as he began to feel the air around them begin to chill.

“Because the officials said he got sick the same day he went on that date with you! Did _anything_  happen on your date?!” Shouto screamed, letting flickers of his flames reach his arm.

Laxus realized that getting angry was getting them both nowhere, just as it did before. He had to think. He had to remember what had happened on his special day with Izuku. They saw a movie, got some food, had their first kiss, the walk through the square-

Then, Laxus had a thought and remembered the man and the perfume.

“A guy… He bumped into Izuku and spilled some sort of perfume onto him. It smelt sweet then it just disappeared.” Laxus began to remember the seller and how suspicious he was.

“A perfume?” Shouto let go of Laxus, “Interesting… This could be the effect of someone’s quirk. Izuku was found nearly unconscious in his room. He was coughing up flower petals. I think, from what I can remember on the recent elite criminal wanted list, there’s a villain with a quirk called Hanahaki.”

“Hanahaki?” Laxus asks and Shouto nods.

“The quirk works as an aerial death trap to those whose hearts suffer against the struggles of love. Once the person breathes in the quirk, fast traveling seeds implant themselves into the lungs and grow unless that person’s love is requited or they suffocate on flower petals.” Shouto’s tone was dark and Laxus felt his blood boil.

“I’ll kill him.” He felt his inner dragon growling with delight at the thought of ripping the person causing his love pain in half.

“Enough of that. Thinking like that makes you no better than a villain, even if I agree with you.” Shouto says and looks over as the sirens began to decrease in noise, “I have a better idea than just plain murder. Laxus Dreyar, listen to me.”

Laxus wanted to growl, but he looked at Shouto and didn’t see the usual icy glare. Instead, he seemed softer, a little more warm, almost as if he lit a little of the fire in his eyes.

“Izuku can’t have us both. I know that is what’s causing him to react to this quirk so intensely. He can’t pick between us, so I’m picking for him.” Shouto said and Laxus about to shout when the other said, “Go.”

It took Laxus a couple of seconds for him to process that until he muttered, “What? What do you mean go?”

“Go to him. He needs you.  Izuku Midoriya deserves someone that is worth every ounce of his heart. If not me… Then I’ll give him to you.” Shouto gripped his fist, knowing exactly that this was going to hurt him, but his own pain doesn’t matter.

Laxus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Shouto Todoroki, his rival who had as much ambition as him to claim Izuku as their own, was just going to give him up… For him?

“Laxus, I know that you’re connected to him somehow. I found that scar on his wrist after our date last week. For some reason, feeling it, I thought of you and how you always seemed to know Izu’s feelings even before I do when I’ve known him longer. It has to be some sort of connection. How I know, I’m not sure, but promise me this,” Shouto looks up at the blonde, the hand gripping the collar beginning to frost, “If you hurt him -physically, emotionally, whatever- I won’t hesitate to take him from you. No one that makes him cry for as stupid of a reason as self-sacrifice has the authority to have him all to themselves. That goes for me as well.”

Laxus felt his inner dragon laughing. He won. Laxus, however, couldn’t help but feel pity. Not for Shouto though. Shouto Todoroki was sacrificing his happiness for the health of his love. Laxus felt pity for himself. The fact that he didn't win fairly against his rival made him pissed at himself. Laxus couldn’t help but feel jealous. If push came to shove, he wouldn’t have the selflessness to do that. He grits his teeth. It was yet another reason he hated Shouto Todoroki, who was so much better than he was.

“You’ve got guts, Shouto Todoroki. I’ll give you that. You probably have more balls than most of the guys I know back home. I respect that.” Laxus chuckles, patting Shouto’s shoulder, “Thanks…”

“Remember this well. I’m not doing this for you. All that matters is him. Now, hurry up before I change my mind.” Shouto shoved his hand off and walked toward the rest of the crowding students.

“Okay…” Laxus takes a deep breath before he began dashing for the hospital.

* * *

 

Between getting through a slew of reporters that followed the ambulance there and the innocent patients that got dragged in, Laxus somehow made his way into the hospital to find Izuku’s room. 

He had heard that the heroes were trying to find the suspect to apprehend him and maybe find a way to stop the infection from spreading. When Laxus had finally found his room, he saw dried droplets of blood that stained the floor. It was Izuku’s. He could smell it. Holding a bouquet of sunflowers, he cautiously slid open the hospital door. When Laxus walked inside, he viewed the sight of Izuku in bed and almost wept.

Izuku looked so sickly and pale with dried blood that still laid on his chin. He was hooked up on two lines of IV and a blood bag. His breathing was wheezy in nature and all of it made Laxus’ heartache worse. To see his precious mate like this was torturous. According to doctors, he was going to be prepped for immediate surgery to try and treat the petals that were clogging his airways. It was going to be a very dangerous surgery that might guarantee his death.

“L-L-Laxus…” Izuku’s voice was shaky and weak, unlike his useful cheerful manner.

“Izuku… Oh god… I shouldn’t have fought Shouto. Maybe this never would’ve happened if I had better control over my anger.” Laxus grit his teeth, almost strangling the sunflowers in his hands.

Izuku was barely conscious, tears filling his eyes as he tried to speak, but he coughed up blood instead.

“Don’t speak. Don’t waste your breath. I need you to fight, baby. It’s my fault you’re like this. I never told you the truth. I couldn’t.” Laxus felt his voice crack, “I couldn’t risk it.”

Izuku couldn’t understand. Was this about Laxus’ strange quirk or about him and Shouto?

“Look, that doesn’t matter anymore. I promise, Izuku, I’m gonna tell you everything. I mean it. The truth about me, where I come from, who I really am, I’m not gonna hide it from you anymore. But you have to get through this first. And… You have to trust me.” Laxus put the sunflowers on the table, “Don’t speak.”

Grasping Izuku’s hand, “Squeeze one for yes, two for no.”

“Do you understand what I said?”

Squeeze.

“Are you okay with that?”

Squeeze.

“Can you trust me?”

After a moment of silence came a soft squeeze of his scarred hand and Laxus nods, “Okay.”

“I don’t want to tell you now, but I will tell you when you are recovered. You mean so much to me and it’s my fault you’re in so much pain right now. I’m so sorry, Izuku.” Laxus whispered, laying his head on their hands, “I am”

Laxus felt another squeeze, knowing that he can at least start to make things right again.


	17. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not a chapter ya'll)

Hello everyone.

This is Gajeel(Summer) speaking. Now I wrote this chapter to clarify some things.

Erza and I had just finished high school. We are startng college in about few weeks from now, and things are a little hectic. Updates will most likely be slow and inconsistent. For that, we want to try to get as many chapters.

Please be patient with us :).

Also, since I'm the artist between us, I want some suggestions. Should I draw some comic pages from the chapters we wrote or just art from a scene? You guys can let me know in the comments below and I will make it happen.

I'm not doing this because of commissions, I'm purely doing this for you guys! You guys actually enjoy reading a crossover we randomly came up during a school event.

So to repay you guys for reading, I'll make art for you guys! Give me a scene, or a chapter and I'll get it done.

Thank you guys so much for reading To Love A Foreigner, and continue enjoying the clashing worlds of magic and quirks!

Bye bye!

P.S. we are currently working on the next chapter for you guys ;)


End file.
